


a fishy story

by okamiisadog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But thats later, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Harm, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Undertale AU, mermaid au, mermaid sans, the type of mermaid whose tail turn into legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiisadog/pseuds/okamiisadog
Summary: Papyrus is a marine biologist working at a Rehabilitation center for marine wildlife. The most exciting day of his career happens when a mermaid is brought in, injured and unconscious.my first time actually posting a multi-chaptered story, so uh, might not be the best but at least I tried??





	1. emergency call

Ever since he was small, Papyrus was fascinated by the ocean. Everything about it; the water, how currents worked, how the vegetation grew, how monsters and humans have explored more of Space than the damn ocean! But there were two things Papyrus was more fascinated than anything else-- the life, and the legends. 

The diversity of the species in the ocean was amazing- everything from mammals to the well-known sharks, to the not so well known Fluorescent-colored sea squirts. And the Legends. Surreal creatures, maybe even monsters like up here, who'd adapted to life under the sea. Namely, mermaids. It was a fact that mermaids existed, though whether or not they still did was a mystery. They avoided the land-dwellers expertly-- the most evidence that someone had of their still-present existence was a brief footage of a large purple furred creature- the blurry figure's features remarkably resembled a rabbit monster, though adapted to sea-life. But that had been years ago.

 

Even as a baby bones, Papyrus knew what he wanted to do when he grew up. He wanted to work in an Aquarium, but not any kind. A Rehabilitation center, where he'd be able to directly help injured creatures to eventually release them back to their natural environment, or if they were too injured or disabled, to find a place where they'd be cared for- safe and healthy. And after studying for years, going to college, he landed himself a job in such a place. As if that alone was not good enough, his two (only) friends worked here too! Alphys had a similar passion for the oceanic life, one of the many things she'd rant about, only second to Anime. However, the lizard monster was more of a Doctor than a care-taker, a very important job! Undyne worked here as a Guard, mostly working night shifts, but sometimes scheduling messed things around. 

 

Papyrus was very, very content with his job. The skeleton monster had been working here for exactly three years when the most exciting thing of his career, possibly even his life, occurred. 

 

 

In their area, a mermaid had been rescued and brought in to their Facility. 

 

 

From what Papyrus was told, it sounded bad. The poor thing had been captured in a fishing net- had thrashed and severely hurt themselves, though in Alphys's call she'd explained the wounds looked far too deep to just be from fishing nets. Papyrus had hurried over as soon as he heard the news, excited and hoping the poor monster hadn't been hurt too badly. 

 

The drive there wasn't too long, a fact he was thankful for in this very instance. Papyrus doubled checked that his car was locked before rushing into the building, quickly following the 'Employees Only' signs to his destination. Their work place was a bit more.... closed. Not a lot of people were hired, but the ones who were were always ready to be on call in emergencies. Alphys and a co-worker, Felix, were the only other ones there right now. The small transportation tank was filled with cloudy red, the injured mermaid lying on the table 

 

Papyrus was momentarily stunned. 

 

To actually see a mermaid. And for this mermaid to be part skeleton monster of all things. A double rare, almost impossible odds, and yet here they were. Papyrus now understands why Alphys had insisted that he come, that he was absolutely necessary for this one, knowing full well he'd come to any sort of emergency anyway. The skeleton snapped out of his brief shock- hurrying over to the table side to assist. 

 

The mermaid was a little thing- their upper body at least. Their tail was longer than their upper body, made of magic. The gray scales had a blue tint, beginning just underneath their rib-cage. It was easy to see the injuries. One of the mermaid's pectoral fins were missing- the magic torn open, raw and bleeding. A few of their ribs were cracked, and there were many other gashes, the smaller ones caused by the fishing net, but it seemed as if they'd been attacked by something before-hand, as Alphys had said. 

 

Their sockets were closed, exhaustion burned bruises underneath. (They were cute, Papyrus noted.)

 

 

Papyrus helped the best he could, doing as told or instructing them on how to do something if they were unsure. While they worked, the isolation tank was being prepared for their newest guest. It was always well-kept, as they'd never be sure when something would need to be in there. The wounds were cleaned, and Alphys was almost done sewing when the mermaid jerked. Their sockets snapped open, eyelights tiny in fear--- a hiss escaped them and they thrashed underneath their hands. Their struggling would undo all the stitches!! Weren't they supposed to be drugged?!

They had to make a choice. Either keeping them out longer and risking them tearing out all of the stitches, further injuring themselves, or putting them in the isolation tank and attempting to fix whatever damage was caused later. The latter would cause less harm and stress--- the choice was clear. The three monsters struggled to carry the flailing monster up the stair-case and to the top, where they (unfortunately) none too gently released them into the water. The mermaid darted to the bottom, the water stained red briefly before it dispersed. 

" I Think At Least Two Stitches Tore" Papyrus comments, the first to break the stunned silence. 

" Yeah. That was rough" Felix sighed, wiping his paws off on his pants as he started his way back down the stairs. For a cat monster, and for someone working in this facility, he disliked handling anything 'fishy' quite a bit.

" W-we'll have to keep an eye on them. If it gets too much we'll have to, uh, take them out. I- they shouldn't of woken up? Does the anesthesia humans use not work on skeletons?" Alphys questions, looking up to Papyrus. Now that he had a chance, he could see how tired his friend was. She must of stayed up all night again, whether it be because of work, anxiety, or anime. Or maybe all three. 

" No. It Doesn't Work" Papyrus informed. He felt his soul get heavy with concern and worry. They'd used the kind of drug they normally use on the animals here, but that kind doesn't work on skeletons. His species had too high magic-- it'd burn through it in minutes. That meant their newest guest felt it all- they must of been super out of it if they hadn't woken up right away. 

" That's... oh-oh god. They-"

" Don't Blame Yourself, Alphys! You Couldn't Of Known" Papyrus reassures her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She opens her mouth to protest, but cuts herself off. With a heavy sigh, he sees her try to shake herself from that line of thinking. 

" R-right. Okay. There's not much we can do tonight but keep an eye on t-them. In an hour the next shift starts, I'm going to s-stay until then. What about you?" Alphys asks. 

" Of Course I'm Going To Stay!" 

Alphys looks relieved. The two head down the stairs, walking around to the front of the tank to observe their guest. This tank, unlike the other tanks, is made to not to so invasive. There are several 'widows' into the container instead of an entire wall being see-through. It helps lower stress, most of the time anyway. The mermaid looks to be drifting into unconsciousness, eyelights hazy with exhaustion. Its a bit worrying, but perhaps some sleep will do them good? 

 

 

 

[chapter 2 should be out tomorrow]


	2. tail me something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk occurs

Papyrus was right about sleep being good for them. Good for the little mermaid, but certainly not for the employees. A little rest and a lot of food, and their feisty resistance was doubled. Apparently most of his fellow co-workers didn't get the memo that they'd possibly dangerous or aggressive, as two were bitten- the wounds deep, they had fangs- all of them were splashed, and one of them had briefly been dunked into the water after stepping too close. 

There was good news, however. Their magic-made tail seemed to be lightening in color- turning more blue slowly. Which was great, but it confirmed Papyrus's fear. They had been very, very close to death. Their magic had turned gray from exhaustion and starvation, the injuries doing nothing to help. The mermaid had most likely struggled hunting after the injuries, unable to swim fast enough to get their prey. 

But didn't mermaids live in their own societies? The injured and ill should be taken care of, right? Even the "violent" mermaids, Sirens, lived in packs. What little information they had on mermaid society stated they had their own undersea civilizations. Maybe this one was a loner, or something? Papyrus couldn't be sure but he was very worried about this stranger, for more reasons than this.

They always looked so tired. Exhausted in a way that sleep would never reach. Almost resigned, but not yet. It felt.... as if they'd been alone for a very long time. 

His soul ached to help in a way it hadn't before.

 

Which, was probably why he was here at this time. Undyne and Jerry were on guard duty, Papyrus had access back here and went to go check-in on the mermaid. He'd briefly checked over the last person's reports- nothing too interesting happened. The skeleton turned towards the tank, to build his nerve to try to approach them, but he hadn't expected what he saw. They were peaking out of the water, eyelights studying him. It was hard to read what they were thinking, a lazy smile seemed to always be on their face- but it seemed tense. 

They were nervous. Terrified, lost, injured and utterly alone. Papyrus wanted to try to help with the last part at least. 

 

" Hello! My Name's Papyrus, I'm Glad You're Starting To Heal! Is It Alright If I Join You Up There? I Won't Go Near The Water If It Makes You Uncomfortable" Papyrus introduced himself, though was unsure if they even knew the common language up here. But at least it'd be a good place to start, right? 

To his joy, they hesitantly nodded. 

The tall skeleton made his way up the stairs, plastic bag filled with a gift bought just for them in hand. They were fed raw fish daily, and though sushi was exactly that, the other ingredients added extra flavor- not to mention more vitamins that would be necessary for them in their starved state. 

They had dipped back underneath the water while he'd climbed, reappearing as he reached the top. Their eyelights trained onto the bag, fairly suspicious of it's contents. Papyrus smiled, untying the bag to retrieve the sushi box and show it to the other skeleton. 

" I Brought You Some Food. It's Called 'Sushi'. It's Made Of Raw Fish, Rice, And Vegetables! A Healthy Meal That Will Help You Get Better" Papyrus informed, getting a bit closer to slide it within the monster's reach if they wanted, and backed away again to give them some room. Papyrus had his own box, pulling it out while taking a seat on the floor. They warily watched him- probably trying to decide whether it was safe or not. The land-dweller knew that they'd be uncomfortable if he watched, so he focused on enjoying his meal. 

Papyrus felt his soul lighten when they reached out for it. The monster took their time observing the container before opening it and taking a small bite out of one. Their eyelights brightened a bit, and they no longer hesitated to eat the offered food. Papyrus couldn't help but be fascinated at the sight of their fangs- the long ones at the edge of their smile that they couldn't hide, and the ones only visible when their mouth was open. It was neat. He managed to look away before they caught him staring. 

 

It's comfortably quiet for a few moments before they tapped against the ground to gain his attention. The skeleton makes a hand movement- it took a second for him to realize it's sign language. 

" Oh! You Speak In Hands? That's Neat! I Know Hands, Could You Repeat What You Said? If You Want To." 

Papyrus didn't want to make them feel pressured in any way. They repeated their motion, 'could you repeat your name?' 

" Of Course! My Name Is Papyrus, I'm Here To Help You" Papyrus stated, " What Is Your Name?" 

"s-a-n-s" they spelled. 

" I- I Know This Is Bit Awkward Of A Question, But-" 

Luckily, they seemed to know what he was asking and signed, " boy."

Papyrus beamed at him, pleased at the progress. 

" It's Great To Meet You Sans, Even If It Is Under Very Unfortunate Circumstances. I Know You Are Missing Your Home, But You Are Very Injured. We're Here To Help You Get Better, So Then You Can Go Back Safely. But Until That Time, I Would Like To Be Your Friend! I Will Answer Any Questions You Have About Up Here" Papyrus continue on, watching that tense smile fall a bit in disappointment. That is, up until he said 'be your friend'. Sans had looked a bit surprised, but not displeased, and it made him wonder if his newest companion also experienced that kind of loneliness? 

"you want something back, right?" Sans frowned, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Papyrus was taken back at the distrust, but it did make sense. He had every reason to be distrustful. 

" Hmm, Yes. I'd Like If You'd Let Me Help You Get Better. Your Tail Still Needs To Be Stitched, And After The Wounds Are Healed, We Can Begin To Make A Prosthetic For The Missing Fin." Papyrus felt a pang of concern at how surprised he was. Sans clearly expected something far worse. It made him wonder if it was because Sans had a bad life before here, or if there were only bad stories of the Land-dwelling species. Or maybe Sans had had a bad experience before this? Those wounds could've been caused by a foolish fisher, believing in those idiotic old stories of immortality gained by consuming a mermaid. 

The very thought made him shudder in horror.

Sans slowly nodded, thinking something but debating on whether or not to ask. He ends up giving in and asking, which Papyrus is thankful for. 

' I'll answer some questions about ocean life, if.. you bring some more?' Sans gestured to the empty container, a bit sheepish at asking. Papyrus immediately nodded, feeling a bit guilty about not letting him know he had planned on doing that anyway, but the excitement of being able to learn about the once unknown society and life of mermaids overtook it. 

"Deal! Tomorrow, I'll Bring Something Tasty, And Then We'll Help With Your Tail, Okay?" 

Sans visibly winced.

"I Know Last Time Was... bad. Really bad. The Others Didn't Know That that Kind Of Medicine Doesn't Work On Us Skeletons, But This Time They'll Have The Correct Medicine, So It Shouldn't Hurt At All. If It Does, We'll Stop And Find A Way For It To Not Hurt, Alright?" 

"promise?" 

Papyrus didn't hesitate, " I Promise." 

 

 

 

After the interaction, Sans had sunk down to sleep, and Papyrus checked in with Undyne before starting to head home. That night before bed, he sent a text to Alphys. 

"[Bring The Kiddy Pool. We'll Need It For Work Tomorrow.]"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been very hard to sleep last night. No matter what he did, he couldn't get sans off of his mind. There was something captivating about him that went beyond the other being an unknown monster. Papyrus wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was because sans was a skeleton too? Up until meeting sans, he'd never be around another skeleton in his life. Never even seen one other than himself. 

Papyrus did eventually manage to sleep, but he woke up a bit later than usual. He arrived at work exactly 5 minutes early, instead of his usual 15 minutes. He liked to be punctual, and there was no better way to assure you wouldn't be late than showing up early. Alphys had thankfully texted him back, understandably confused but she had agreed to bring it. 

 

" Good Morning Alphys! Did You Bring The Kiddy Pool?" Papyrus greeted once he spotted her. Predictably, Undyne was there with the lizard monster. She wasn't on duty, but she was allowed back here anyway. Undyne would never miss out on whatever Papyrus had planned with the pool, not after last time. The two waved to him, Alphys was reading something on the screen.

" Of course she did!! What the heck do you need it for anyway?" Undyne answered instead.

" You Will See! Lets Get It Set Up First" Papyrus instructed, heading over to the box long since ruined by excessive water that they'd still hadn't bothered to replace. Undyne followed, eager to find out what was planned. It wasn't at all hard to set up, but it was a miracle that this one hadn't popped yet--- the two had pumped air a bit too hard once again. Alphys at least manged to get them to stop this time. 

When the tube was inflated and filled as high as it could with water, Papyrus deemed it ready. 

"Alright! I'll Be Right Back!" Papyrus stated, turning towards the stairs. Of course, he grabbed the snack he'd brought for Sans before starting up the steps-- Papyrus was not one to lie, nor was he one to break a promise. The girls were obviously puzzled- oh. He'd forgotten to tell them that the two had talked, didn't he? Oh well, they'd find out soon enough. 

Just as last night, Sans appeared after he reached the top. He rested his head on his arms, eyelights watching him closely. The bruises under his sockets seemed darker, did he also have a hard time sleeping? That wasn't good. The mermaid needed as much sleep as he could get to help with the healing process. 

" I Brought Some More Sushi! This One Has Crab In It. I Also Brought Some Apple Slices If You'd Like To Try Them" Papyrus informed, sliding the container and plastic bag into his newest friend's arm reach. Sans doesn't hesitate as long this time, opening the sushi container and eating quickly. Papyrus waited patiently for him to finish. When the small skeleton tried the apple he cringed at the taste-- Papyrus could imagine that there weren't many sour things down in the ocean. If that was the case, maybe he should bring something sweet? There probably wasn't many things that were sweet either. When Sans finished eating, he looked to Papyrus in question, most likely wondering what his part of the 'deal' would be today. 

" Your tail is still injured, and It Is Very Bad To Leave It Untreated. My Friends And I Are Going To Close It Today, If That's Alright With You?" Papyrus reminded, but still kept it open enough for Sans to decline if he felt uncomfortable. Sans nodded, recalling his words from the night before. 

" I'm Going To Bring You Down There, So We Can Take A Look, Ok?" 

Sans made a face, " how?" 

That, Papyrus admittingly hadn't put much thought into. He felt like an idiot for forgetting that part. 

" I- Uh. I Kind Of Thought I'd Carry You Down? Y-You Are Very Light. But I Realize That Might Be Uncomfortable For You, So-" 

Sans tapped the ground, trying to get him to pause. Papyrus politely let the skeleton sign his words. 

'it's ok. go ahead.' 

" Are You Sure?" Papyrus needed to double-check. Sans nodded, moving closer to the edge of the water. Briefly, Papyrus wondered if he'd be dragged down, but shoved the thought from his mind. Sans was showing trust in him to bring him down safely, the least Papyrus could do was show that he trusted the hybrid to not drown him. 

" Papyrus?! That probably isn't a good idea?!" Alphys shouted from below, seeing her friend get closer to the water. 

" All Is Well, Friends!" Papyrus called back, but that wasn't very reassuring. Those were the exact same words he'd said before getting arrested for trespassing. And before he and Undyne took a nasty tumble down a hill and broke an arm and a leg. And before any number of bad ideas he had, actually.

It was a bit awkward, but he managed to bring the smaller into his arms. The water soaked his clothing, but at this point it was something ignorable as it happened so often here. Papyrus adjusted Sans in his arms, holding him bridal-style to balance his tail properly. 

" I'm Going To Stand Up" Papyrus warned, but waited until Sans nodded to do so. Sans instinctively jerked despite the warning, feeling off balance- he wrapped his arms around Papyrus's neck in fear of being dropped. The flustered expression on his face was cute, Sans sent him a glare when he spotted the grin forming on his face. 

After making sure the wounds wouldn't be bothered by him walking, Papyrus turned towards the stairs. Sans clung tighter, claws digging into his bones painfully. If he were made of flesh, it would certainly hurt worse. The walk down was slower than he usually went, but he had to be extra sure that he wouldn't fall. The other two monsters were staring at them in open shock, not expecting this at all. Their lack of faith in him not getting drowned was slightly disappointing, but entirely understandable. The skeleton walked over to the kiddy pool, slowly getting down to place Sans inside. He didn't really fit, but he wasn't supposed to. For the most part it was just to keep his body hydrated while they worked on his tail. Once seated, Sans released his hold, face flushed with magic. Oh wowie, was he embarrassed? That was really cute. 

" Y-you...h-how??" Alphys stuttered out in shock. Undyne was the first to break out of it, " How the fuck did you do that?! I was like, a hundred percent sure you'd get drowned!" 

Papyrus brought a hand to his chest in mock hurt, "Your Lack Of Faith In Me Walking Down Stairs Is Offending! I Have Been Using Stairs For Years! I Am Practically A Master Of It Now!!" 

Of course, he was well aware that that wasn't what she meant. Undyne dramatically rolled her eyes at his antics. The two quickly came over to his side, but hesitated at the glare aimed at them. Well, Alphys did. Undyne wouldn't mind too much if she got a cool scar from a mermaid, it be badass. 

" This Is Sans! We Talked Last Night And Made A Deal. He'd Let Us Help Him If I Bring Surface Food And Stories. Sans Is Letting Us Look At His Wounds Today, So We Should Probably Get The Medical Supplies?" Papyrus suggested. Oh, shoot, they probably should've done that first. He felt more than a bit embarrassed, but no one else seemed to mind his mistake. He informed Sans that he'd be right back- thankfully Sans didn't seem to mind being left too much. He was observing the room, taking in what he could see from a different angle, so Papyrus left him to that. Undyne was left to watch the mermaid while Alphys and Papyrus got the needed supplies together. 

 

 

The two had honestly expected Undyne to do something less than smart, so they were pleasantly surprised when the sight they came back to was only Undyne showing off her razor-sharp teeth. Sans looked faintly amused, though it fell when he spotted the cart full of medical supplies. Papyrus couldn't blame him, he'd had to do stitches before and imagined it was a very unpleasant sensation, even if it was numbed. Alphys gave Sans a nervous grin, no doubt trying to hold herself back from nerding out on the poor monster. 

" My name's Alphys! It's n-nice to finally meet you. S-so, we're going to, uh, I mean, first we'll need to look at your tail. Is it okay if we t-touch you?" Alphys started. Sans glanced to him before nodding. 

They kneeled down at the edge of the kiddy pool, sans rolled onto his stomach to give them better access to the wound. 

 

Papyrus grimaced. It... wasn't great. 

 

But it wasn't as bad as it could be. Salt water was good at preventing infection, it had saved this bad injury from getting even worse. Only one of the stitches was still in, but it was loose and wasn't doing much to keep the gash closed. The others had all been torn out, though some still had the string in, preventing the magic around it from healing properly. But another good thing was that the smaller cuts had healed with the benefit of monster food, leaving lighter colored scars behind. 

" Okay. So, the f-first thing we'll need to do is, uh, remove the old stitches. Then we'll clean the wounds, e-even though salt water is good at that, there might, um, be somethings still there? A-and then we'll re-stitch" Alphys informed, sure that he'd probably feel better with knowing what to expect. Sans nodded, giving a thumbs up to show he was alright with it. Papyrus reached out, feeling the other's magic jump underneath his hand when he made contact. He was nervous, scared, Papyrus wanted to do his best to make this experience as unfrightening as possible. 

" This Will Not Hurt, But It Might Feel A Bit Strange" Papyrus let him know, attempting to comfort him with a small stroke on his scales. Sans nodded jerkily, face flushing blue with his magic as he looked away. His tail's colors were even more blue, the gray wasn't entirely gone by a long shot, but the colors were returning to it's healthier glow slowly. The magic underhand was cold, but he assumed that was just how the other's magic naturally was, considering the water in the isolation tank was warmed. It felt nice, soft. Alphys was also momentarily distracted by the texture, but her face grew red when she realized what she was doing. 

They shifted their focus to the wound, hoping the other wasn't scandalized at their attention. In truth, Sans hadn't minded. It'd felt nice. 

 

The still-in stitches were carefully removed, as to not tug on the wound. Once all of the stitches were out, Alphys grabbed the next tool- what they'd be using to flush the wound with an antiseptic solution. 

" Uh, Sans? We'll be flushing the wounds next, it will sting a bit" She wanted him to know. Sans nodded, claws digging into his own bones in preparation. Papyrus once more pet the other, watching the smaller skeleton relax underneath his hand. Alphys squirted the solution, Sans didn't do more than a twitch. The action was repeated once or twice more before they moved onto the next step, stitching. They'd have to continue to inject him with the numbing while doing this, which was rather unfortunate. 

Undyne had had stitches of her own, it had been a major pain in the ass to have a nurse repeatedly jab your open wound with a needle asking- 'can you feel this?' It more than sucked that they had to do it to their newest buddy. Sans jerked at the needle, hissing at the pain and pushing himself to face them angrily. Alphys jerked away. 

" Oh! i'm so so sorry! I-I didn't mean to hurt you! A-are you okay?!" She panicked. Sans frowned, but gave another thumbs up before rolling back. Clearly not happy with this. 

" I-Is it okay if I continue? W-we can take a break if you want?" 

"no" Sans signed sharply. Papyrus bet he just wanted to get this over with. That was what he would like, were he in this situation.

" Oh, you speak in hands? I took a c-college course with Papyrus in that class! I'm a bit rusty, but I think I can s-still read it" Alphys had perked up at the discovery. Sans looked over his shoulder at her, seemingly confused. 

"c-o-l-l-e-g-e? what's that?"

" Oh! Uh, it's like... a school for adults. D-do you know what school is?" 

Sans's grin jerked, had he found something funny in that sentence? But he nodded. 

" where you learn. right? you learned languages at school?" 

" Yes! Up Here, There Are A Bunch Of Schools For All Sorts Of Things! You Can Learn Just About Anything" Papyrus shared. Sans looked interested, eyelights a bit brighter. 

"what about the dark sky?" 

It took a moment for them to figure out what he meant. 

" Oh, space? Y-yeah, theres a lot of books about it" Alphys replied.

" I Could Bring A Book On It Tomorrow, If You'd Like!" Papyrus offered. Sans eyed him, as if trying to determine what motive he had for doing so. There was no motive, other than being nice. Thankfully Sans had deemed him genuine, and nodded with a nervous smile. 

Something about that didn't strike him as right. But he didn't get a chance to think about it long as Alphys began to work again. This time more carefully, injecting the numbing medicine into the area around the wounds and inside of them, to make sure Sans wouldn't feel the needle going into his magic. There were only a few times where Sans jolted in pain, but for the most part, the stitching process went smoothly. The wound was closed with both stitches and staples, and when they announced they were done, Sans turned to look at their work. 

 

His eyelights went out. 

 

Papyrus's soul twisted in concern, hand hovering unsure of whether or not the comfort would be accepted. The eyelights reappeared, but it didn't make the other look less hollow. Less miserable. Sans twisted, reaching out to touch the wound as if unbelieving- yet jerking away when he felt it. Papyrus's soul felt cold when he realized what the issue was.

Sans... he hadn't looked at the wound before, had he? Oh stars, he hadn't known that the reason he couldn't swim well wasn't just the injury, it was the missing fins. 

 

And an awful expression overcame sans's features. 

As if an overwhelming hopelessness was choking him, and it was. Sans turned away, curling in on himself as much as he could. There were many attempts to talk to him, to assure him that they could do something, but Sans had tuned them out. The mermaid didn't even twitch when Papyrus lifted him. Papyrus brought him back to the isolation tank, Sans... probably needed to be alone right now. He gently set the other down near the edge of the tank. 

 

 

 

Without a word, the mermaid pulled himself into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, if a very vital part of your body is missing, you'd be in denial that the bloody mess down there means its gone forever too. probably
> 
>  
> 
> next update will be sometime next week


	4. papyrus gets cut off like, three times

Papyrus was very concerned. 

Ever since Sans had discovered he really was missing a limb, he'd become despondent. The mermaid hadn't moved from the bottom of the tank in the past two days. Nor had he eaten, and he hadn't come up when Papyrus came to visit either. Through the observation window, Alphys had worriedly noted that the blue magic was fading once again. 

 

This never really had been apart of their jobs before. Healing wounds was what they were great at, but this.... this was a little out of their expertize. But Papyrus had made a promise. He had told Sans he would help the other get better, to heal, and eventually be released in the great blue. He would never go back on his word, especially for a friend. 

 

 

 

At the moment, he was the only one in this room. Well, other than Felix, but the feline was fast asleep and very unlikely to wake. Alphys and a few other co-workers were helping with moving one of the sharks into a transportation tank, as it was being released today. If anything happened, no one would be able to help. Steeling his nerves, Papyrus approached the tank. His soul fluttered anxiously-- the last person who'd been this close to Sans had almost been drowned. But Sans had been scared, then. Sans wouldn't do it now.

 

The skeleton took a seat at the edge of the tank, legs submerged in the warmed salt water. When nothing grabbed his ankles, he began to untie the sack-bag he'd brought with him. 

 

Sans had expressed an interest with space, as Papyrus recalled, which was the reason he'd brought a few books, along with a moist plastic bag of scrambled eggs (in retrospect, putting hot eggs right off the stove and into a bag hadn't been the best idea, but at least it was probably still edible.) Papyrus put the bag to his side, and pulled out one of the books. It was a little astronomy book on constellations, one he'd received as a kid. Papyrus began to read. While he wasn't entirely sure Sans could hear what he was saying, he'd at least be able to feel the vibrations in the water.

 

It was around thirty minutes of reading, papyrus swapping stories when he reached the end, when sans finally appeared. He felt his soul twist with concern, Papyrus had assumed Sans had been sleeping, but the heavy bruises under his sockets disagreed. Still, he gave his friend a bright smile. 

" Hello, Sans! I Brought A Couple Of Space Books, And Some Scrambled Eggs. You Should Eat, It's Not Good To Skip Out On Food, Even More So When You're Hurt!" Papyrus lightly scolded the small skeleton. Sans gave a weak glare, but still reached out for the bag of eggs by his side. Papyrus winced once he realized he'd forgotten to bring a fork, but Sans didn't seem to mind- eating the soggy eggs with his fingers. Papyrus couldn't help but shudder in disgust, eggs had been a terrible idea. But at least it was nutritious. Sans's eyelights seemed less hazy, and a bit of the exhaustion slipped away some. 

" I'm Glad You're Alright" Papyrus admitted, earning a puzzled expression from the mermaid. 

" It's Good That You're Eating Again. You... Were Very Sad, And Probably Still Are. But I Want You To Know That I Meant What I Said. We Will Help You" Papyrus stated. 

He didn't expect the harsh glare those words received. 

"how??" sans scowled, "its gone. it wont be back. i'm as good as dead."

 

 

Now it was Papyrus's turn to be puzzled. Dead? Because of a missing limb? Or....

Maybe Papyrus had made some incorrect assumptions about oceanic life? He had thought that whatever civilization down there would be some-what on the land-dweller's scale of technology, but maybe that wasn't quite so. There wasn't much need for such things like up here, if they still hunted and were hunted. Did a missing fin mean a death sentence, under normal circumstances? Wouldn't the community, and/or his family, take care of him? 

 

" Is it okay If I Ask You A Few Questions? You Don't Have To Answer Anything you Don't Want To" Papyrus needed to know. Sans hesitantly nodded.

" What...what Happens When A Mermaid Loses A Limb? I, Uh, Heard That There Were Communities That Mermaids Live In, Kind Of Like Cities Or Tribes? Doesn't Someone Take Care Of The Injured?" 

Sans thought over his words before signing. He didn't look happy about answering.

" depends on what limb, but most of the time if they're hurt that bad, they don't live anyway. yes, there are communities. yes, the injured are usually cared for by group or family."

Papyrus frowned in concern, " W-why would you be dead then?" 

Sans's eyelights disappeared, his grin tense, claws dug into his own forearms. Daring Papyrus to ask more on that subject. Papyrus didn't like what that answer could mean. Instead of pushing Sans when he was clearly uncomfortable, Papyrus changed the subject.

 

" Do You Know What A Prosthetic Is?" 

Sans's eyelights returned, the smile loosened but still tense. The smaller shook his head. Papyrus's soul felt heavy with guilt, he should've checked when he said they'd make one. He tried to shake off the guilt- he could fix that mistake by informing the mermaid now. 

" It's A Replacement For Whatever Limb You Happen To Be Missing. They Can, And Have, Been Made For Sea Dwelling Creatures Before. It's.. Never Happened For A Mermaid Because We'd Never Seen One Before You. Most Sea Creatures Can't Go Back To The Wild After It Happens, But Since You're A Person--"

Sans flinched, Papyrus froze in his words, thinking over if he said anything wrong. 

" A-Are You Okay?" Papyrus reached out before pulling his arm back, feeling that Sans might not appreciate touch. 

Sans nodded, avoiding his eyes as he signed, "continue."

"....Since You're A Person, Sans, You'll Be Able To Wear And Maintain It. You'll Go Home, I Swear. Once The Injury Is Fully Healed, We'll Begin To Size And Make The Prosthetic, Then You'll Have To Get Used To Using It, And Then You'll Be All Better!" Papyrus explained. It was a little more complicated than that, but it was mostly the work on their end that would make it longer. Plus, Papyrus wasn't part fish, he wouldn't know how difficult it could be to readjust. Sans gave him a slow nod, before pointing to the discarded books in an attempt to shift the conversation. Papyrus gladly let it happen, knowing that the other must be stressed.

" Well, I Did Remember You Like Space, So I Brought Some Books! They.. Are Not Really Water-Proof, But I'm Sure-" 

Sans pointed at him. Papyrus tried to figure out what he meant. The mermaid, seeing his befuddled expression, decided to grant him mercy and explain. 

" you read? please?"

 

Wow! That was the second time he said please! How could he deny such a kind request!

" Of Course! I, The Great Papyrus, Would Be Honored To Read To My Friend! Which Book Do You Want To Start With?" 

Sans huffed a laugh, grinning at the exclamation before point to the first book on the pile. Papyrus couldn't help the blush at the honest laugh, wowie, that was adorable. He would love to hear that sound again. Fumbling, Papyrus picked up the short 'Milky-Way' book (for Kids) and began to read. Sans shifted into a more comfortable position, resting his head on his crossed arms and watching the taller skeleton as he read. For the first two stories he was all intention, fascinated by what the book's contents held. By the third story, he looked sleepy. Eye-sockets half closed, his consciousness drifting. Just as Papyrus was going to pack up, to leave the mermaid to get some needed rest, said skeleton shifted closer. His head rested on Papyrus's knees- it couldn't of been comfortable, but Sans didn't strike him as someone who'd care about that too much. Papyrus was not rude, he wouldn't make his friend wake when he needed as much rest as possible. 

Plus, he found he didn't mind the touch at all. 

 

 

Two hours later, Felix awoke. It was needless to say that he was beyond panicked when he spotted Papyrus lying still next to the tank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter might be a bit shorter? who knows lol


	5. Papyrus hates ketchup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an alternate title is: Alphys assaults a box.

It'd long since been unofficially decided that Papyrus was in-charge of Sans. Today, it was finally officially decided that Papyrus was the "Sole Keeper" of Sans. A title that had been decided when Charlie Stevenson, their Boss, had noted that Papyrus was the only one who could get close without being bitten, splashed, or drowned. Which, was great! Because it meant Papyrus got more time with Sans, to get to know him better. Sans, however, preferred Papyrus to do the talking. He wasn't a chatty, (ha), person to begin with, a more withdrawn and observant personality. He was one of the few people who could stand Papyrus's chatter, which was something he was very grateful for. 

 

Ever since their chat, Sans had seemed in more of a better mood. There were days where he still refused to move, days were sleep evaded him, but that was expected after that kind of loss. Papyrus would always do his best to try and comfort his friend, if the mermaid accepted it. He was pleased to find that Sans did find comfort with him--- he always fell asleep to the sound of his reading. 

 

During their last visit, Papyrus had made a disgusting discovery. Sans liked ketchup. Ketchup!! Of all nasty things in this world, Ketchup. 

 

The expression he'd made at the sight of the smaller skeleton licking it off his fingers must of shown it all. Sans had found it amusing, face lighting up in a grin far brighter than he'd ever seen. Of course, Sans had to ruin the sight by reaching his dirty fingers to wipe it on him. Still, despite the disgust of the discovery, Papyrus had found it wonderful to see Sans genuinely happy. So he'd brought a few packets today with the sushi, and internally prayed Sans wasn't terrible enough to eat them together.

 

No such luck, as the first thing Sans did (after signing 'thank you') was squeeze the ketchup onto the roll. Papyrus couldn't repress the cringe of horror-- Sans looked him in the eyes, knowingly, as he took a bite. 

" After You Finish Being Disgusting, There's Something We Have To Do Today! Your Wound Is Looking A Lot Better, And While It's Not Fully Healed Yet, It's About Time We Start To Take Measurements" Papyrus informed him. Sans rolled his eyes at the comment, but gave a thumbs-up to show he agreed to go with their plans. Papyrus nodded to himself, jumping to his feet to head down the stairs. 

" I Will Be Right Back! Undyne And I Will Need To Get The Kiddy Pool Set Up!" 

After being sure Sans knew he'd be back, Papyrus raced down the stairs to where his two best friends watched in awe. 

" Y'know, I don't think I'll ever get used to you being able to talk to him. Did you know Kim got her finger bit off?! Wild man" Undyne commented, wiggling her hand in consideration. The other two hoped desperately that she wouldn't ask Sans to copy that incident. 

" Yes, In Fact, I Am Aware! You Have Told Us This Fact At Least Twice After I Talk With Sans. While It Was Very Rude And Unnecessary, Kim Shouldn't Of Tried To Force Him Out Of The Water With Nets!!" Papyrus couldn't help but defend Sans. Those nets could've been dangerous, they were only used in situations where the animal couldn't come to the surface to breathe (if they needed it), was hurting it's self, or if there was some other sort of emergency. IF sans had panicked, those stitches could've torn out and everything would've had to be redone from the beginning. 

" P-plus, uh, she's a human, so it was sewn back on anyway" Alphys added, thankfully in the mermaid's defense too. Undyne nodded, clearly not disagreeing on that stance. 

" Yeah, that was rude as fuck. Did Kim ever say why she and Greg did that?" Undyne frowned. The three headed towards the kiddy pool's box, somehow the box was even more ruined than last time. He was certain that they remembered to drain the water before putting it away last time. 

" Language!" 

" I'm speaking common" Undyne replied snarkily. 

" Ha And Ha. But, In Regards To Your Question: No, Not Really."

" They said that, uh, Mr. Stevenson was worried about Sans not eating? I guess that m-maybe they didn't know that'd changed? It's... a pretty weak excuse, in my opinion. What did they think capturing and force-feeding a sentient being would do?! How could that help in ANY way?!" Alphys ranted, angrily tossing the box onto the ground. It's water-damaged sides finally collapsed. There was a moment of silence for the poor box before they continued to set up the kiddy pool. And under the supervision of Alphys, it was saved another day from the terrible fate Papyrus and Undyne would undoubtedly cause. 

As the two began to fill the little pool, Papyrus returned up the stairs to retrieve Sans. The mermaid hadn't moved, his eyelights unfocused, the smile tilted down slightly- lost in thought. Papyrus hesitated, unsure whether or not it'd be rude to bother him. Thankfully, Sans reacted before he could come to a decision. He shook his head before looking over to Papyrus, seemingly surprised to see him there.

" Alrighty! The Kiddy Pool Is Set Up, Are You Ready To Go Down?" 

Sans nodded, moving closer to the edge and pulling himself up a bit to make it easier for Papyrus. Once more he found himself absolutely soaked as the mermaid wrapped his arms around the taller skeleton's neck to stay balanced. It was good that Sans felt heavier than the first time he'd done this, it meant he was no longer unhealthily underweight. Still, the smaller remained naturally light- a blessing considering he had to carry the other up and down the steps. 

Another good thing was Sans's tail. The magic-made tail's colors seemed fully back and more stunning than ever--- a light blue that almost seemed to glow under the lights. He hoped the other wouldn't mind if he thought of Sans as gorgeous, and how could he not? It was impossible to not be enraptured by the sight. 

Alphys and Undyne were waiting at the bottom, giving their own greetings to Sans before leading the way over to the pool. Just as Papyrus was planning to get down, the door into the room swung open. Their Boss had come to see them in action himself, apparently. Sans's grip on the taller skeleton tightened instantly, claws digging in painfully. The bones under hand vibrated with the growl aimed at the human, the mermaid was clearly not happy about Mr. Stevenson's appearance. Papyrus adjusted his hold, tightening his grip slightly in a gesture he aimed to be comforting. Sans's eyelights flickered to his face briefly before returning to glare at his newly found enemy. 

 

Mr. Stevenson smiled sheepishly, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. " I am sorry for interrupting. I wanted to check on how your charge is doing. The gray seems to of faded from it's tail." 

 

Now Papyrus shared Sans's dislike, if only very briefly. Their boss wasn't a bad man, he hadn't meant to be offensive, the human most likely didn't know monsters rarely used the pro-noun "it", and it was very rude to assume that one. 

 

" He Has Been Healing Well! Don't Worry Sans, Mr. Stevenson Will Only Be Watching. He Won't Get Closer Than This" Papyrus tried to ease the other. Sans still wasn't happy, but relaxed in Papyrus's arms when their boss gave a nod of agreement. Papyrus returned to the task of setting Sans down in the pool, and was touched at how the small skeleton was hesitant to let him go. 

" I won't leave, I promise Sans" his words were softer than his normal volume, meant for Sans to hear- Alphys and Undyne could probably hear too, being the closest. Sans gave a sigh, nodding as he released Papyrus. 

" Alright! So, First, We're Going To Measure Your Tail To Get An Idea For Making The Replacement Fin. Afterwards, We'll Do A Quick Exam To Check Your Vitals. As Always, You Do Not Have To Do Anything You're Uncomfortable With" Papyrus explained, making sure Sans knew there was always a way out. Once Sans agreed, Alphys and Papyrus got to work, asking Sans to shift when they needed him to. Undyne leaned back and watched, knowing there wasn't much she could do unless she was asked. There was an odd tension to the air- the sole cause being the fact that their BOSS of all people was currently watching them. The entire process was quiet and tense, no one but Mr. Stevenson was having a good time, as apparently Bosses were immune to awkwardness. 

Sans's vitals were checked. Everything was so much better than when he'd arrived, a fact in which Papyrus was glad. 

" Now That That's Done, We Should Go Back To Your Tank. Ready For Me To Pick You Up?" 

 

The mermaid jerked his head, reaching his arms out, certainly as desperate as Papyrus was to leave this tension. The land-dweller lifted him, hurrying up the steps in a faster pace than usual. When Papyrus helped him into the tank, he made sure to thank Sans for being patient with the unexpected visit today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> personally I love ketchup.   
> next chapter should be sometime next week


	6. Boneding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pun is 'Bonding'. felt I had to explain that one, just in case

The practice Prosthetic had finally arrived. 

 

Prosthetics were a tricky business. They needed to be adjusted, fixed, and edited over and over until it felt like it worked well. Even then, they would need to be readjusted as bodies naturally changed. At least for humans. Less physical monsters like he and Sans had it easier in that regard- if Papyrus ever lost a limb, all he'd need is a 'replacement bone' and his magic would treat it as if nothing had ever happened. For Sans, his tail wouldn't change much once entirely healed. And as of last night, the stitches had finally been removed. 

 

 

Today would be a very eventful day for the mermaid. Not only would they been fitting the plastic fin, but a tank change was now due. The isolation tank had been working fine for Sans, but it wasn't meant to house anything or anyone for long periods of time. The isolation tank was small, used only to house injured creatures that needed medical attention. There wasn't much room to swim around in, a fact which made sea creatures more and more restless the better they felt. And Sans was at that point. 

 

The new tank was large, especially roomy for the small mermaid. Decorated with; a white sandy bottom, porous rocks along the bottom and up the far right side, a rock structure in the middle of the tank that allowed for resting-( along with a 'cave'-like hole that Sans would be able to hide away in-), and oceanic plants that grew from said rocks. It was spacious, which would provide plenty of room for Sans to practice using the fin. 

 

The only issue Papyrus had with it was the fact that it was a display tank. 

 

The Rehabilitation Center allowed visitors to come in and view their almost-entirely healed guests. It was more expensive than a normal Aquarium, but healing living creatures wasn't a cheap thing. It'd never been much of an issue before, as the sea creatures never paid much mind to the monsters and humans that came to stare. But this was different. Sans was a person, and yet he'd be on display. As much as Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne hated it, they couldn't disagree with the action. It was horrid to put Sans on display, but it wasn't their choice to make. 

 

At the moment, they were attempting to fit the new fin. Sans laid in the kiddy pool with an amused expression on his face, sockets half-closed and smile lazy. The prosthetic turned out to be much harder to figure out than they'd expected. Papyrus and Undyne had spent the last twenty minutes trying to figure out how to get it on. It was great that Alphys would come in soon, as the lizard monster could probably piece together how to make it work. Until she arrived, they would have to deal with the shame of amusing Sans in such a manner. 

" S-sorry I'm late guys! There was a lot of traffic-- Are you two really still stuck with that??" Alphys asked, looking awed. 

" No! We Are Simply Admiring How It Looks In Various Positions!" Papyrus replied sarcastically, earning a chuckle from the mermaid and a nod of agreement from Undyne. 

" Get over here and help before I break it!" Undyne finally snapped. This was the longest record of calm yet, it was a miracle it hadn't been broken before Alphys arrived. Said monster rolled her eyes at their antics, coming over and grabbing the prosthetic. The "issue" was solved rather quickly, leaving the two flushed in embarrassment. They now turned to Sans, who grinned wider at their expressions. 

'having fun?' he asked. 

" Ugh! I Will Not Hear It From You, Mr-I-Eat-Ketchup-With-Everything!" Papyrus stated, hoping the other would understand he was joking. If the soundless chuckle meant anything, Sans did understand. They had wasted enough of their time trying to figure it out, it was time to try it on. 

" For the, uh, fin, it'll be kind of hard to g-get it on when you're lying down. W-would it be okay if Undyne holds y-you up a bit, sans? Just enough for us to do the straps?" Alphys questioned. Sans hesitates at the idea of Undyne holding him, but glanced to Papyrus before nodding. Papyrus felt pride by the fact Sans trusted him, and even more at the fact the mermaid was starting to trust others. The fish monster scooped Sans up from underneath his arms, pulling him up until his fin was easy to access. Papyrus winced at the sight of Sans's claws dug into Undyne's arm, knowing it must hurt much worse than it had for himself. Then again, she'd probably like it if it left a mark. 

Alphys and Papyrus worked together to get it on, which wasn't near as hard as he'd thought it was. Over-thinking it apparently had been his issue. It was a nice fit, the plastic going over what was left of Sans's fin and onto his tail, plastic wrapping around his tail once 'locked' into place*. Undyne gently set Sans back down into the small pool, the mermaid shifted to a more comfortable position. His small hands touched the plastic, interested in how it worked. Sans looked up to them, a grin on his face. 

'thanks' he signed. Papyrus grinned back, it was great that Sans liked it. 

 

" Now It Is Time To Test It Out! Are You Ready To Go To The New Tank?" Papyrus asked, beyond thankful that Sans gave him a thumbs up. Had the mermaid declined, he'd of had no clue on what to do. Papyrus brought the other into his arms, and waited until Sans wrapped his arms around his neck before standing. The tall skeleton headed towards the door, Undyne and Alphys walked ahead of them to get any doors in the way. Normally it would require many others to do tank transfers, as many sea creatures couldn't breathe out of water. For Sans, that wouldn't be necessary.

That fact didn't stop their co-workers (and Boss) from showing up to watch the spectacle of him carrying the mermaid to the tank. Predictably, Sans's sockets narrowed threateningly at the others, increasing his hold on Papyrus. The taller skeleton did his best to comfort the other- a stroke down his back, and continued forward to get to the second level. This was where the workers would tend to their guests inside the tanks, out of sight of those who might be watching below. It was also the only way in and out of the tanks, of course. 

" Once You're In, I Will Go Down There To Watch You Swim. Unless You Want Me To Stay Up Here? Whatever You're Okay With" Papyrus stated. He wanted to make Sans comfortable. 

Sans shook his head, 'it's okay to watch. i'd like that.' 

Papyrus nodded, smiling at the smaller skeleton. He kneeled down, setting Sans near the edge of the tank to let the mermaid get into the water himself. As Sans slid in, Papyrus raced down the steps and to the front of the tank to join with his friends and co-workers. Papyrus knew that if he was in this position, he'd want a friend to cheer on his efforts. Sans looked graceful in the water, even while just resting on the rock structure. If the awed expression of the others around him was any indicator, they found the sight as special as he did. 

Sans had waited for Papyrus, waving to him before pushing off the rock structure to test out the new fin. It was then that Papyrus realized he hadn't seen the mermaid swim before. It would've been very rude to stare into the observation window, as far as he knew the only swimming Sans had done was up to meet with him. 

 

Sans wasn't swimming well at all. 

 

He was struggling. 

 

Papyrus's soul felt heavier with every passing moment. Why wasn't Sans's magic adapting to the replacement? They were both skeletons, shouldn't it work the same? 

Sans's ribcage was moving fast, he was panting, it had to be taking a lot out of him. When the mermaid became off-balanced, ending up sideways for a moment before righting himself, Papyrus decided that maybe it'd be best to intervene. The skeleton walked forward when a hand landed on his shoulder, preventing him. He opened his mouth to scold whoever it was, but the words died in his throat. It was his boss. Mr.Stevenson looked concerned too. 

" I have an idea that might get him used to swimming" The human started, gaining his full attention. 

" You have a wet suit. Why not go in there with it, him- and help him swim?" 

" Oh! Like physical therapy? J-just in the water?" Alphys exclaimed, eyes lighting up at the idea. Papyrus had to agree that it sounded like a good idea. Sans was really struggling- he'd given up, lying on the sandy bottom of the tank. But he still needed Sans's permission. 

 

The taller skeleton takes off for the locker room, switching into the wet suit before he hurried back. He waved to Sans, getting the mermaid's attention, and pointed up to the top of the tank. When he reached the top, Sans came up to meet him. Sans looked exhausted, anyone would after finding something they used to do with ease so hard. 

 

" We Have An Idea, But I Wanted To Get Your Permission First. I Could Go Into The Tank With You, And Help You Get Used To The Fin. It Would Be Like Physical Therapy. I Could Help You Remain Balanced, Or Whatever We Need To Do To Help You Get Used To It. If You Don't Want To Do This, We Will Find Another Way To Help You" Papyrus explained the situation. Surprisingly, Sans's smile rose a bit. 

' i think that might be a good idea.' 

Papyrus grinned at the agreement, feeling his soul flutter with an odd excitement. He'd been in the tanks before, plenty of times, but this was different. This was with Sans. Papyrus sat at the edge of the tank, making sure his gear was ready. Unlike other monsters, skeletons didn't need that much air. He could go a few hours without breathing, a fact which meant he didn't need the scuba gear. Papyrus did, however, need one of those masks. They kept water from flooding his skull. Sans was probably used to that feeling, now that he thought of it. 

Sans's small hands grabbed his own, and yanked him into the water. 

 

 

While Papyrus can admit to being very great, he is also not a liar. So he can admit to being initially terrified of being drowned, even with the knowledge it was very hard for him to drown. Sans didn't seem to mind his mild flailing, the opposite actually. A wide grin spread across his face, a soundless laugh left him. Papyrus tried to hide his own grin, but failed. 

' you're smiling' Sans signed. Papyrus's own signing was messy, but it got his words across.

' I Am, And I Hate It.' 

Sans grinned at him, taking his hands. Papyrus was momentarily stunned, before realizing the mermaid was waiting for his assistance. Probably. That didn't stop the blush from the contact. There was a sound in the water- both turned to see Undyne doubled over in laughter and a very embarrassed Alphys trying to shush her. The two clearly had missed something. Papyrus internally scoffed at their antics and turned back to Sans. 

 

For today, they'd work on moving forward. Sans would hold his hands for balance, and Papyrus would move backwards as Sans swam forward. Unfortunately, neither were quite prepared, even after the explanation. Sans darted forward, not realizing the speed behind the movement was too fast until it was too late. The mermaid rammed into the land-dweller, Papyrus was thankful for the water keeping him from actually falling. More laughter was heard, this time it hadn't only been Undyne. They ignored those outside of the tank, focusing on their work. After a few more attempts, it was clear Sans was done for the day. It had to be exhausting work. 

 

They returned to the surface, Papyrus pulled himself back onto the edge of the tank. Sans looked drained, resting his head on his arms, as if holding himself up was a great effort. He was concerned for his friend. Maybe encouragement would help? 

 

" You Did A Great Job Sans, I'm Proud Of You" Papyrus informed, nothing but honest. Sans sockets widen in shock--- his soul jolted at the tears welling there. The skeleton reached out, trying to right whatever wrong he'd made, but paused at the shaky smile Sans gives him. 

 

'thanks' Sans signed, before he fled into the water. 

 

 

Despite the painful concern eating at him, he felt as if he'd done something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shark facts: pectoral fins are used for changing directions and going up and down. sans only has one fin, and the prosthetic doesn't move, meaning he's still very unbalanced. at the moment it's more a burden than a help.  
> sans doesn't need to swim to breathe, unlike a shark, which means he can swim backwards. 
> 
>  
> 
> * i couldn't figure out how to accurately describe it. if you need further visual, there's a Dolphin named winter who lost her tail. sans's prosthetic looks like hers, just altered to fit around the upper part of his tail.


	7. Shit Hits The Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was originally going to be two separate chapters, but I liked it better together. Also!! check the warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings::  
> Self harm, implied animal abuse, panic attacks

The public had been informed about the Mermaid they had at the center. There was no doubt that today would be chaotic at work. 

 

Papyrus's shift didn't start when it opened, which meant Sans would be on his own up until he arrived. He couldn't help but feel spiteful at the fact they'd made Sans deal with being treated like a spectacle by himself. Or made him have to deal with that at all. The skeleton waited anxiously for his shift, and left as soon as it was time to head over. 

 

It was no surprise to find that Sans was hidden from sight. The crowd of people, however, was still a shock. He had known there would be a lot of people but, wow. Both human and monster lined for the tank, an impressive crowd gathering around the seemingly empty tank. There were a lot of unhappy people. Some threatening to complain to the Boss, saying that the entire thing was false advertisement for money. 

As if they were unaware that maybe someone wouldn't want to be stared at. 

 

Papyrus was more than a bit angry as he made his way to the back. His co-workers looked exhausted from the abuse of the people out there, Alphys looked like she had been crying. Mr. Stevenson frowned at him, motioning for him to join their little circle. 

" You need to get it out into view" Greg spoke first. The sheer rudeness of his words made him gawk. 

" This Was A Bad Idea All Around! Sans Shouldn't Be Put On Display At All! He's Not An Animal!! Nor Is He An It!" Papyrus snapped, internally dying at every word out of his mouth. Luckily enough for him, Mr. Stevenson seemed to agree, and gave Papyrus an apologetic look. 

 

" My Bosses are in-charge of this, I'm afraid. Could you at least try? Maybe your presence could calm him down?" the human offered. That... sounded like an okay idea. Sans undoubtedly was stressed. 

" Maybe you two can pretend it's a normal therapy session? You two are pretty good at ignoring us" Felix spoke up. 

While that was true, there was a major difference between around ten people and what felt like hundreds. But Papyrus was not one to leave a friend alone in a time of need. Sans needed comfort, and as his friend he would try to provide that. 

With a nod, he headed to the locker room to change into his wet suit. 

 

At the top of the tank, Papyrus noticed several people spotting where he's 'hidden'. Papyrus did his best to ignore them as he got into the water. There wasn't much space to hide in the tank, the pillar and the resting cave being the only places. With Sans nowhere in sight, the tall skeleton made his way over to the 'cave', concern eating at him. 

Sans was pressed against the walls in an attempt to get as far out of sight as possible. He jerked at the sight of Papyrus, but relaxed slightly once he realized who he was. 

'Its Okay, Sans. You're Okay' Papyrus signed, before reaching out to comfort the other. Sans allowed him closer, still tense underneath his touch. He grabbed Papyrus, pulling him in closer to be out of sight too. 

' why so many people? why're they here?' sans asked, breathing unsteady. 

' The Public Was Informed That Our Clinic Is Housing You. No One Has Ever Been Around a Mermaid Long- Most People Don't Think Mermaids Exist. That's Why They're There. You Don't Have To Go Out There, Okay?' Papyrus assured him. Sans finally relaxed, looking all too relieved to not be seen. Papyrus understood that feeling very well. Monsters had always been around, yet some humans felt the need to stare. Especially with him-- up until Sans, he'd never met another skeleton monster. If the wondering stares that followed him around in public meant anything, it wasn't common at all to see someone like them. 

 

He would never wish for anyone to deal with feeling like an oddity. 

 

It was while comforting Sans that he noticed something odd on the other's arms. It looked like... scratches? How did Sans get hurt?? Papyrus looked closer, soul growing heavier at the sight. Could.... could it really be what he thought it was? There were old scars, hardly noticeable- he wouldn't of seen them earlier unless he'd been searching for them. The fresh ones caught his attention. 

It- it couldn't be.... Sans hurt himself. 

It wasn't good for Sans to be in this tank, not if they weren't going to restrict 'viewing'. The isolation tank was still empty, they'd have to use that until they put restrictions on this tank. It wasn't right to do this, Sans didn't deserve this. 

'Sans, Would You Be Okay If I Took You Back To The First Tank?' Papyrus asked. Sans nodded quickly, eager to be out of this situation. They would have to swim to the top, be in view only briefly, so at least the public would get their wish of seeing a mermaid. 

'It'll Be Easier If You Don't Look At Them. I'll Be Right Here With You' he promised, leading the way out. Sans hesitantly followed. The reaction was immediate, people gasping and making gestures towards the two. Sans froze, eyelights disappearing, Papyrus gently grabbed his hand, using the other to block the mermaid's view of the crowd. He gestured up once he was certain Sans was paying attention. They both swam upwards, reaching the top around the same time. As soon as Papyrus was on the ground Sans reaches out for him, and the taller is all too pleased to take him from that situation. 

 

They returned to the back-room, where his co-workers looked fairly shocked to see them. 

" Sans Can't Go Back There. Not If The Higher-Ups Are Not Going To Restrict The Publics Viewing. It's More Detrimental for His Health Than It Is Good. Alphys, Could You Bring Some Medical Supplies? We'll Wait At The Top Of The Tank For You" Papyrus informed, noting how Sans tensed in his arms. The taller skeleton headed towards the tank, not giving anyone else time to come up with any arguments that this was somehow for the "Better". He sat them at the edge of the tank, not yet letting go of Sans. Sans didn't seem to mind, still hiding his face in Papyrus's wet suit. Alphys joined them soon, a small medical kit in hand, she looked nervous and concerned. 

" M-Mr. Stevenson said h-he'd talk to his Boss. Where, uh, h-how is he hurt?" Alphys stumbled over her words, unsure of which skeleton to ask. Sans grew tense again, fingers dug into his bones. Papyrus made a fairly obvious gesture over his wrist, the lizard paled, understandably. Alphys had used to struggle with hurting herself, but therapy and support from those who loved her helped her learn to cope in better ways than that. 

Sans kept his arms close, not letting them see. 

" I-it's okay, sans. We understand, w-we don't judge you, you know? I-I used to-- We're here for you, Sans, p-please let us help?" Alphys reached out in her own way. Papyrus stroked his spine, attempting to show reassurance. Slowly, Sans offered an arm. There wasn't really much they could do for these. Sans lived in the water--- bandages wouldn't stay, rub on medicines would be washed off. They weren't too deep, at least. After checking both arms, Papyrus reluctantly let Sans go into the water. 

 

They both needed to share some strong words with their ""Bosses"". 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

There's nothing more uncomfortable than being one-on-one with your Boss. 

Exactly two days after the incident at the Rehabilitation center, Papyrus had received an email. An Email that sounded suspiciously like 'We're Going To Fire You'. Which, after re-reading the email twice, had been the reason he'd paced his apartment's kitchen for an hour before work. Mr. Stevenson wanted to have a chat with him, about work. Was he really going to be fired? For what? Papyrus hadn't done anything wrong, he'd done his work efficiently, he'd protected a person from being on display like an animal. Could he really be fired for that?

He had assured himself that he'd been over-thinking it, that it would be fine. That still didn't help make him less anxious. Mr. Stevenson gave him a reassuring smile, trying to ease his obvious anxiety. 

" Am I Being Fired?" Papyrus blurts the question. The human looks taken back before he laughed. Which, is a good sign? 

" The opposite, actually. You're getting a promotion. With the new job, your new work place will be at the Central Aquarium" Mr. Stevenson informed. 

" While I Am Pleased About Getting A Promotion, I'm Afraid I Must Decline. I Would Rather-" 

" If you're worried about the mermaid, you don't need to be. He's getting transferred to the Central Aquarium too, in replacement of the sharks" The human informed him, as if there was nothing wrong with what he said. 

" A-As An Exhibit?" Papyrus couldn't believe what he was hearing. When the human nodded, he felt his soul twist. The man didn't even look bothered by that information. 

" What- But- He's Not A-" 

" An animal? I'm afraid you don't really know much about mermaids, do you?" 

Its somehow worse that the human's calm about this. 

" No One Does"

" That's true, but there is a subspecies we had thought had been killed off. Sirens, have you read about them?" Mr. Stevenson asked. Papyrus nodded, finding himself mute. 

Sirens were once considered a 'more violent' version of a mermaid. The ones who sang to sailors to drown and eat them. But that'd long since been proven not entirely true. There had been documents that proved Sirens only drowned sailors who'd been hunting their kind, and there had been little proof that they ate them. Sirens had been marked as 'animals' in the pirate ages, and had never been changed because no one believed they existed anymore. But no one believed mermaids existed anymore either.... What did this have to do with Sans? Papyrus's confusion must be evident, because the human spoke up to state it in simpler words. 

" He's a siren." 

Papyrus can't find his words for a long moment, Mr. Stevenson patiently waits for him to speak again. Sans is a siren? That- that's why he's being sent to a damn aquarium!? Anyone could speak to him for a few minutes and know for a fact he wasn't an animal. 

" B-But Sans Can't Talk" papyrus stammered out a weak defense. 

" We're thinking it's a hybrid, or it can talk but chooses not to. Kim and Greg tried to get a marrow sample, but we all know the result of that incident" Mr. Stevenson had the nerve to laugh. That was why they had been trying to net him? He felt sick. 

" S-Sans Is A Person, This Is Illegal." 

Papyrus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Couldn't believe that this conversation was happening. 

The human chuckled and shook his head, "Hardly. It's an animal by law, no ones going to care enough to change that. Especially for something so dangerous." 

" This- This Is A Rehabilitation Center. Even If He Was An Animal, H-He'd Still Be Released" Papyrus tried. "So dangerous" his ass. Everyone Sans had bit since he'd arrived had probably deserved it, hell, the person Sans had almost drowned had been Greg. 

His Boss gave him that smile, the one given to people you pity. 

 

" You can't really be that naïve, can you? I know it's not pleasant to think about, but it's permanently disabled. Even if the Siren could swim with it, the upkeep needed for prosthetics wouldn't be possible in the ocean" Mr. Stevenson started. Papyrus hadn't realized- he hadn't know- could he really be telling the truth? Sans's swimming had been weird, his magic hadn't accepted the false limb. Could Sans really not return home? 

The human continued. 

" You've worked here for awhile, Papyrus, so I'm sure you're aware this place doesn't actually release animals often. Most that come here are too injured to return. Its usually just better to sell them as pets, or to Aquariums, or even to Restaurants. That Siren of your's would die in the ocean, whether from hunger or other predators. Being sent to the Central Aquarium is the best option for him. There are a lot of people who'd pay a lot of money for an exotic pet like it, and who knows what they will want with it." 

It felt as if his ribcage was being crushed. It felt like his ribcage had been stuffed with cotton, like he couldn't breathe. 

" So, what do you say? Are you up for the job? The pay will be a lot better than here" The human asked. 

He chocked out a response, " I'll Think About It." 

Content, the human dismissed him. Papyrus headed straight for the staff restroom, unable to breathe. The second he's behind the door he broke down into ugly sobs. 

No, stars no, no, no.

How could someone do that? How could someone even think of selling a person?! How could he not notice that animals weren't actually being released, but sold? How could he of failed so many? Just- just let them go to their deaths, or to be someone's pet?? Papyrus found himself sitting on the floor, still unable to breathe. 

 

He'd failed so many creatures up until this point. He wouldn't- Couldn't- fail Sans too. Not anymore. There was no way he'd let that happen. With shaking hands, Papyrus called up Undyne.


	8. kelping sans

What they were about to do was extremely illegal. 

The three of them were driving to their work in the very early hours of the morning. The car was silent, tense. Everyone's nerves were shot. After Undyne had calmed him down, Papyrus had explained the situation. To say Undyne was pissed was an understatement. They had gone to Alphys for help, to find proof. Alphys had hacked into their Boss's email, the hidden one too, and discovered the words Papyrus had been told were true. The last shark that left had been sold to a restaurant. 

There were also the many offers of money to buy Sans. 

Originally, they had planned to use their savings to buy Sans, regardless of how dirty it felt (and was). But after seeing the amount of money offered just to "spend a night" the siren, they knew that their savings combined couldn't top what someone who REALLY wanted Sans could provide. With little other options, they turned to this.

They were going to kidnap Sans. 

On the list of illegal things they'd done, this had to be number one. But it had to be done. Whatever life that had been planned for Sans wouldn't be a life. It was imprisonment. It could, would, be worse than just that. 

 

Undyne pulled into the parking space. The Rehabilitation Center was opened 24/7 for employees, and the night shift always had few people. Alphys knew for a fact that Felix would be watching Sans tonight. Felix was a good monster, he would never allow for something this horrid to happen if he knew. That meant he wouldn't stop them. 

" Everyone know what they're doing?" Undyne asked. 

" I-I'm altering the f-footage" Alphys spoke, Undyne nodded in confirmation. 

"I Will Be Retrieving Sans"

"Yeah. I'll be on lookout duty. Let's get going."

 

The three entered the building, splitting up once inside. Alphys and Undyne headed to the surveillance room, while Papyrus headed to the Isolation tank with a blanket in hand. Felix didn't seem too surprised to see him, and offered a friendly wave.

Papyrus got to the point, " Could You Take A Long Bathroom Break?" 

" uh, sure? why?" the feline was very confused. 

" It Appears Our Bosses Have Been Doing Some Very Illegal Things To The Animals We've Tried To Help. They Are Planning To Sell Sans To An Aquarium, Or Possibly Even As A Pet To Someone Rich. I Am Not Going To Let That Happen" Papyrus informed. Felix looked shocked, like he was also having a hard time understanding it wasn't a cruel joke.

" But he's a person." 

" That Doesn't Matter To Them. You Will Get In Trouble If You're A Witness. Please Go Use A Restroom Break" Papyrus pleaded. He didn't want anyone else to get in trouble. Felix nodded and wordlessly headed toward the Staff restrooms. Now alone, Papyrus hurried up the stairs and to the edge of the tank. It took a few calls of his friend's name before Sans finally appeared. He looked exhausted, but a bit pleased to see him. 

" I Will Explain What's Going On Later, I Promise, But Right Now We Need To Get You Out Of Here" Papyrus spoke, his urgency apparent. Sans looked concerned, nodded to show his agreement. Papyrus spread out the blanket before he reached out for Sans and lifted him from the water. Sans frowned in confusion as Papyrus wrapped the smaller skeleton in the blanket. It was long enough to hide both him and his body entirely, enough to hide the other's face. If they ran into anyone, no one would know it was Sans. Papyrus lifted Sans and headed towards the exit, no one was in the halls. Undyne and Alphys were finishing up the business in the surveillance room. The skeleton headed to their car, noting how Sans looked up to the night sky in awe. It was a nice night out, stars peaked from behind the clouds. It was sad that they got to see it together in this manner. 

As they approached the car, Sans tapped on his chest to gain his attention. 

'what is it?' he pointed towards the vehicle. 

" That's A Car. The Surface Is Very Vast, So We Use Them To Get Around Long Distances, Or Just Get Somewhere Faster" Papyrus explained. Sans nodded, eyelights scanning the parking lot. It must look very different from the Ocean. These were things he'd grown up seeing his entire life, Papyrus thought nothing much of them. He couldn't begin to imagine how alien it must be.

Papyrus opened the car door with some difficulty, and worked on getting Sans in the backseat without hurting the siren. He ended up having to remove the prosthetic, but having it off was probably more comfortable. Papyrus got into the backseat as well, Sans's tail rested on his lap and curled down to fit. 

While they waited for the girls, Papyrus answered Sans's questions of what was what. Soon, the two returned, Undyne took the wheel. 

" You nerds okay?" 

 

" Yes. No One Spotted Us. What About You Two?" Papyrus asked. He didn't want his friends to get in trouble either, but they weren't the kind to sit back and let horrible things happen either. 

" N-no one came in. The footage is, uh, changed" Alphys confirmed. Undyne pulled out of the parking lot, Sans looked briefly alarmed when the car began moving. They were headed to Papyrus's apartment, seeing as his was the furtherest away from their ex-work place. The ride was quiet, all lost in their own thoughts and fears. Their future was uncertain, now. There was no way Sans's disappearance wouldn't be noticed, and it was fairly obvious who took him. But the company had a lot to ride on if they thought they wouldn't get in trouble for this, for everything they'd done. 

 

They had the evidence of past sales, they had the evidence of Sans being a goddamn person. There would be a lot of things to be decided, but for tonight, they wouldn't worry about that. Papyrus turned his attention to Sans, a bit surprised to find the siren still awake. His eyelights were dull with exhaustion, but trained on the stars. 

" You Should Sleep Sans. You Look Really Tired" Papyrus commented, gaining Sans's attention. Sans scoffed, gesturing to Papyrus's face. 

'you're tired too' he pointed out. That, he couldn't disagree with. They were all tired. Stress did that. 

" I Will Once We Get To A Safer Place. The Stars Will Be There Tomorrow, Rest Is More Important" Papyrus tried to convince him. Sans looked hesitant, sending a glance up to the stars as if he'd never see them again. Maybe he thought he wouldn't? Sans had been told he'd be released, but... who knows what he knew of the situation? Sans hadn't been vocal, ha, about what he knows. What if the other thought he'd never see them again? What if he thought they were taking him somewhere bad? 

' promise?' Sans asked. 

" I Promise" Papyrus responded. Sans slowly nodded, eyelights reluctantly leaving the night sky, sockets meeting his own before closing. It wasn't long before the smaller skeleton was asleep. He looked relaxed, smile loose and cat-like. Papyrus wasn't far behind, his soul felt so much lighter now that Sans was safe. 

They soon arrived to his apartment complex, Undyne roughly shook him despite his protests of not being asleep. It ended up being a bit easier to get Sans out of the car than in, Papyrus could of sworn that he felt heavier earlier. Sans curled in closer to his chest, the action making him flush, and hope that the other two wouldn't notice, as his friends would never let him hear the end of it. Their group headed up the steps, Alphys took his keys to unlock the door for him. It was just as he left it- clean, organized. The fold-out couch was pulled out, ready for his guests. They had decided earlier that it would be safer to stay together tonight, they were always up for sleepovers anyway. 

Papyrus said his goodnights before he headed to his room. His bed was large enough for the both of them, and very comfortable, in his opinion. He hoped Sans wouldn't mind sharing a bed. The taller skeleton got them both underneath the covers, Sans curled up into his side. Papyrus was quick to join him in sleep.


	9. Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternate titles:
> 
> papyrus procrastinates  
> excessive amount of question marks

Papyrus woke up feeling warm. 

The blankets were pulled around him, and an arm was thrown over his ribs. An..... arm? Papyrus pulled himself from his exhaustion, who-- 

Didn't he remember to fill up the bathtub?! Fear raced through the tall skeleton, he turned towards the siren, and felt his soul jump at the sight. Sans looked sickly, bones looking oddly pale, the bruises under his sockets ever darker. The worst part was the marrow staining his skull, and the sheets underneath. 

Shit, oh shit, what should he do?

In a moment of panic, Papyrus scooped the siren up, blanket and all, and raced to the bathroom. The skeleton was careful as he placed Sans into the tub-shower combo*, before he turned the shower on. The smaller jerked awake under the stream of cold water, flailing underneath the blankets, tail-- tail? Where was his tail??

Sans looked up to him, shocked from the sudden awakening. The blanket had been kicked off. And In place of the glowing blue magic, were a pair of legs. Well, one and a half. The new bones were tinted blue, unlike the rest of sans's ivory bones. 

Papyrus then realized he was staring at his friend, who sat naked in the bathtub. 

" OH MY STARS I'M SORRY!!" Papyrus blurted, darting out into the hallway and slamming the door shut behind him. It occurred to him a little too late that Sans wouldn't know what to do, as he very much doubted showers of all things existed underwater. But he couldn't just go back in, not yet. Instead, the tall skeleton headed back to his bedroom. While he wasn't sure how Sans had legs, or if he'd actually seen that at all, he did know it would be polite to give his guest some clothes to borrow. For now one of his sweaters, though oversized, would do. 

Papyrus waited a few more minutes before he deemed it time to return. He knocked on the door before entering the room. Sans still sat in the bathtub, his tail was back, and it was clear that it wasn't a comfortable fit. 

" I Am Very Sorry For The Rude Awakening! I Thought That I Accidentally Hurt You By Keeping You Out Of Water" Papyrus admitted, Sans huffed a laugh at his expense. At least someone was amused by all of this. 

" I Didn't Know You Could Make Your Tail Turn Into Legs. Is It A Thing All Sirens Can Do?" Papyrus asked. Sans flinched at the term, a horrified expression coming across his face. Why.. why was sans scared? Did he think that he'd be cruel towards him because of what he is? 

Those who knew at the Aquarium had been. Guilt and concern twisted at his soul. 

" It's Okay, Sans. No One Here Will Hurt You, I Promise. There... Is A Lot We Need To Talk About, With This Situation, But Nothing You've Done Is Bad, Okay? You're Not In Trouble" Papyrus attempted to reassure Sans. It didn't look like the other was listening. Sans curled into himself, arms brought in close, avoiding eye contact. The taller skeleton approached, turning off the shower before he offered Sans a towel. The blanket he'd drowned would have to go in the drier, but he would take care of that later. After he made sure Sans knew he was safe. 

" If It Is Alright To Ask... How Do Your Legs Work? You Don't Have To Answer If Its An Uncomfortable Topic" Papyrus stated. 

'tail dries out, then i can form them, or just let it happen' Sans explained, hesitantly. Papyrus nodded, taking the information in. Maybe the act of shifting made his nose bleed? Or, was it just the dry air? Well, as long as Sans was fine, he supposed it didn't matter. 

" First, We're Going To Get You Dressed. Then We're Going To Eat Breakfast, And After That, We Will Have Our Chat, Okay?" Papyrus informed him of their day. Sans, though clearly nervous, nodded. 

He gave a comforting smile, " Do You Need Help Getting Dressed?" 

Sans nodded once more, sitting up more to help Papyrus slip the sweater overhead. The siren pet the shirt, awed by the feeling- he felt his soul get warmer at the sight. He waited until Sans reached out before lifting him from the tub, his tail was still slightly wet, but it'd dry eventually. 

 

 

 

Papyrus, with a brief struggle with the door, arrived to the kitchen where his other two guests were. Alphys was hunched over the table, clearly not ready to be awake, while Undyne stood in front of the stove, cooking them breakfast. 

" Morning, Nerds! What was all that shouting about, Paps?" Undyne greeted them, grin spreading at the blush that spread across his skull. 

" Nothing Of Interest! But It Is Very Early In The Morning For You Two To Be Awake" Papyrus commented, bringing Sans over to the small table. Undyne pulled out a seat for him to place Sans in, he shot her a grateful smile. 

" Full offense when I say this, it's i-impossible to sleep when you shout" Alphys huffed into her coffee. Papyrus slapped a hand over his soul in mock-hurt. 

" You Wound Me! How Dare You Claim I, Papyrus, Am Not Quiet? I Am The Quietest!" Papyrus protested, his dramatic performance gaining a grin from Sans. 

" Papyrus, if you looked up the antonym of 'Quiet' in the dictionary you'd see a picture of yourself" Undyne replied. She attempted to flip one of the pancakes, but ended up tearing it again.

" At Least I Can Cook A Pancake" 

Undyne momentarily mourned the pancakes, as all had met the same fate, before she and Papyrus brought the plates over to the table. Alphys tried to hide her smile behind her hands, a useless effort as he was smiling too. 

Undyne sent a glance over to Sans. 

" I'm gonna guess you've never had pancakes before, right?" She questioned. It didn't really seem like a sea-food, and Papyrus hadn't thought to bring any for him to try. Sans shook his head, looking a bit curious about the food. He ignored the forks, seemingly content to eat the pancakes without syrup. 

" What did you eat in the ocean, anyway? Just fish or kelp or something?" Undyne tried to make conversation. 

' fish. seaweed. not people' Sans answered, stealing a quick glance at Papyrus to see if he was paying attention. He felt the heaviness in his soul return at that. The other two picked up on that little bit of information, knowing what Sans was trying to assure them of. 

" Didn't mean it like that, man, sorry" She apologized. Sans looked confused, not expecting to be apologized to. The rest of breakfast was finished in uncomfortable silence. When everyone had finished eating, Papyrus took their plates to the sink before returning to the table.

 

It was time to talk. 

 

" The Reason We Had To Take You From The Center Was Because We Discovered Something Bad. Our Ex-Bosses Were Running An Illegal Side Business Of Selling Animals, And We Found They Were Going To.... They Were Going To Sell You" Papyrus started off. Sans's eyelights vanished. He understood that feeling. 

" There Was No Way We Were Going To Let That Happen, So We Kind Of Stole You? It's Illegal, Too, But The Company Will Be In Much Greater Trouble If They Try Anything" Papyrus continued. 

'why?' Sans signed.

Papyrus was puzzled, 'why' what?? Sans sensed his confusion, and expanded on his words. 

' why wouldn't you let it happen?' Sans questioned, honestly confused. He... he really thought they'd leave him to that fate? 

" Why would we? That's, like, super fucked up not to mention illegal" Undyne answered before he could find his words. Papyrus would scold her on her use of inappropriate language later. 

' i'm a siren. i'm.....not a person. i'm not worth whatever trouble you'll be in. you should just return me, they'll forgive--' 

Papyrus grabbed Sans's hands to prevent him from finishing that sentence. His soul ached at those words. How could Sans really believe he wasn't a person? What kind of horrible people was he raised around that made him believe that? How could he honestly think his freedom was less than theirs? 

" Sans, No. Stars No. Y-You're A Person Sans. I- I Don't Know Who Told You You're Not, But They're Extremely Wrong! You Deserve Your Freedom, Just Like Everyone Else" Papyrus informed him. Sans was unable to meet his eyes, looking as tired as he always was. Papyrus had never thought much of that ever-present exhaustion, but he was starting to understand. 

It wasn't good. 

Papyrus released his hands, knowing it was rude to cut the other off. He glanced to his friends, seeing them wear similar expression of concern. After a silence, Alphys started up again.

 

" W-we uh, don't have a lot of s-solid plans for the future, but... U-Undyne and I are going to p-put our apartment on the m-market. All we'll have to pack is, uh, our clothes and p-personal stuff, since the apartment came with furniture. We're g-going to Papyrus's mother's home, since it's in a different state, no one would, uh, r-recognize us there. Mrs. Toriel a-agreed to take us in, so we can find j-jobs and new apartments there" Alphys explained. 

Though, most of this would go over the siren's head. It was mostly for them to finalize the idea of moving via car. Papyrus had called his adoptive parents the day before, letting them know the entirety of the situation. They'd been more than happy to let them live with them for the time being, and honestly, Papyrus was glad to be moving closer to his family. 

 

" As For Your Swimming, My Parents Have A Pool, So We Can Use That To Practice In. And For Walking, Undyne Can Bring Over Her Old Crutches!" Papyrus exclaimed. Undyne mouthed the question of 'walking', he did his best to mime back that he'd tell her later. It wasn't great, or even slightly good, considering he didn't have lips to mime with. At least she got the point. 

Sans frowned up at him, looking as defeated as he did the day he realized his fin was gone for good. 

' what are you really going to do with me?' He questioned. 

" I-I... Well, We're Going To Get You Swimming-" 

It was Sans's turn to cut him off- the siren shook his head, Papyrus stopped to let him 'speak'. 

' i'm not stupid. none of us are stupid. i know i won't swim again, not how i used to. i was never going to go back. i'm dead if i do... not that there's anything for me there anyway. so.... what're you going to do with me?'

 

Papyrus found himself mute. Sans looked so... tired. The painful heaviness in Papyrus's soul must of been nothing compared to what the other was feeling. The tail itself was more like Alphys's or Undyne's more physical body. With his leg, a bone could be made, but with the tail, It was permanent. Had Sans known from the start? Did their attempts to help just rub salt in the wound? 

Did he try to lie to himself that everything would be fine?

" I... I don't know. It's your future, we- we'll try to help you find something that works. You Can Stay With Me As Along As You Need To, Or Want To. You're Our Friend, Sans. You Matter To Us" Papyrus stated, feeling tears gather at his sockets. Sans looked away once more. It was clearly not the answer he wanted or expected. As if he wasn't used to having choices. 

 

Maybe it was for the better he didn't go back to whatever was "there" for him. 

 

'can i go back to sleep?' Sans asked. 

Papyrus nodded, lifting the smaller to bring him back to his room. He spared his friends a glance, a way to assure them that he'd take care of their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sans has a nosebleed bc of the dry air
> 
>  
> 
> *combo shower-tubs are exactly what the sound like.


	10. Bambi

Sans had practically slept the rest of the day away. Papyrus would be impressed, if he wasn't so concerned. 

Undyne and Alphys had left early this morning, to start getting whatever business that remained here under wraps. Papyrus had gotten off the phone with his land lord, who had been almost excited at the fact he'd be moving. Apparently, the many noise complaints annoyed them. But now that that business was taken care of, he could take care of Sans. 

 

Sans was laid in bed, though looked up at him when he returned to the room. 

Papyrus smiled, " Good Morning, Sans! Are You Hungry?" 

Sans shook his head, only furthering his concern.

" Oh...Well, It Isn't Good To Skip Food, Certainly Not Breakfast, As It Is The Most Important Meal Of The Day! Could You At Least Try A Few Bites? And If You're Still Not Hungry, You Don't Have To Eat" Papyrus tried. It was a trick he learned from his mother, a bite or two would help the other feel his hunger, and even if he still denied food, something was better than nothing. 

Sans sighed, but nodded. The relief made it easier to breathe. 

 

While Sans's legs were back, (along with another nosebleed, Alphys was going to bring over their humidifiers since Undyne had the same issues with dry air), the smaller skeleton couldn't walk. His left leg was missing from just above the kneecap. Even if he had both legs, Sans wouldn't've been able to walk anyway, having never done so. Papyrus brought him into his arms, desperately trying to ignore the fact that Sans was sans pants as he returned to the kitchen. 

"Do You Want To Watch Me Cook? I Could Maybe Teach You, Too? If You Want, Of Course!" Papyrus offered. The siren looked interested at the offer, wanting to learn, and nodded. The taller skeleton set him on the counter, where he'd be able to watch and reach out to help if he so chose. Papyrus decided to show Sans how to make scrambled eggs, because that was something that went well with the other's favorite condiment. Plus, they were fairly easily to learn. 

Sans watched, often signing questions about what was what, Papyrus was more than happy to help. It was quite the learning experience for him, too. There were some many things he'd never thought much about, so many things that just didn't exist in the ocean. Spices, bread, many tools, household items, and fire. It seemed strange, that he didn't know what fire was, yet it made sense. Where would Sans of seen it in the water? In teaching these things to Sans, he felt like he was having a lesson of his own. 

 

 

 

The eggs were finished cooking quickly, since it didn't require much time to cook. The taller brought their plates over to the table before he helped Sans to his seat. The other's eyelights brightened at the ketchup-smothered eggs, and while the sight of it made him want to gag, it was well worth seeing the improvement of his friend's mood. Breakfast was soon over, thankfully Sans had eaten his food. Papyrus ditched their plates in the sink before heading over to where Sans sat. 

" Do You Want To Try Walking? Or, At Least Standing? Undyne Said She Will Be Bringing Over Her Crutches, But We Can Still Practice Without Them" Papyrus asked. Learning to walk wouldn't be as hard for the smaller skeleton, being made of magic and bones, they lacked muscles to train and strengthen. Balance would be the biggest issue, even more so with a missing limb. The taller had the fortune of never breaking a leg, so he had no clue on how hard it might be using crutches. But Undyne had experience, so maybe sans would allow her to help, too? 

Sans hesitantly nodded, looking startled when Papyrus dragged the chair he was in away from the table. 

" Alrighty. Lets start with stretching. Can you roll your ankle?" 

Sans shot him a questioning look, Papyrus suddenly felt embarrassed. Well, at least this was a chance for him to pass on his knowledge of bones to someone else!

" The Ankle Is The Joint At The End Of Your Fibula and Tibia" Papyrus informed, pointing out the respective bones. The siren nodded, testing out his movements with a curious expression. The blue tint to the other's bones remained, but Papyrus wasn't too worried about that. Skeletons were rare, after all, no one would question it too much if he said that was how it was. Plus, the color was very pretty. 

When Sans felt satisfied with his movements, he looked to Papyrus for guidance. 

The taller held out his hands, " I'll Hold Your Balance While You Stand, Ok? I Won't Let You Fall." 

Sans took his hands before he attempted to stand. He did it, and while it wasn't long, it was still progress! The siren tried a few more times before giving in for the time being. He looked tired, and it worked to remind Papyrus that his friend still wasn't entirely healed. Sans was still recovering, and the stress of everything thats happened certainly didn't help. While the tall skeleton normally loathed to be lazy, there was always a time it was acceptable. Such as now! And one of his favorite lazy activities is watching movies. It was a perfect way to show off some Surface culture and to relax! 

" I Have A Fun Idea, If You'd Like To Try It. I Could Put On A Movie?" Papyrus expects the questioning look this time. 

" It's A Surface Thing, I Suppose. It's... Like A Book, But It Moves And Tells Itself?" Papyrus hadn't tried to explain movies before. The other nodded, curious about what he was describing. The taller smiled, "I'll Be Right Back!" 

 

 

The taller skeleton wanted to pick out a movie that wouldn't be too emotionally taxing, which, unfortunately, ruled out most movies. He eventually decided on "Bambi" because it was the least emotionally draining animated movie he owned. Papyrus returned, but his light mood quickly turned to concern. Sans was huddled in on himself in the way he was beginning to recognize as ' severely upset'. 

It would be stupid to ask if the other was okay, because he clearly wasn't. Instead, he attempted to provide comfort- coming over to the siren's side, a hand on his spine. 

" Do You Want To Talk About Whats Wrong?" Papyrus asked. When he was upset, he personally liked to have someone to listen and help him with his troubles. Not everyone did, but who would he be if he didn't offer help to a friend in need? 

Sans fought with himself, whether or not to share. The siren pulled away enough for Papyrus to be able to see his hands. 

 

' i.. i like being with you' Sans confessed, not at all what he was expecting to be told, ' i'm not worth you getting in trouble. whatever happens, just... know i'm glad i got to meet you.' 

 

The confession hurt his soul. They weren't going to send him away, they weren't going to abandon him. He'd never just let Sans get hurt. 

Papyrus reached out, cradling the other's skull in his hands. Sans looked up to him in surprise, eyelights fading at the sight of tears in the taller's sockets. 

" You Are Worth All The Trouble, Sans. I'm Glad You're Here, I'm Glad You're Safe. And I'm, So, So Glad I Got To Meet You. I Promise, They Won't Get You. We Won't Ever Let Them Hurt You" Papyrus choked on his tears. Sans's own welled in his sockets, unable to hold his eye-contact. Papyrus pressed their skulls together, " You Mean So Much To Me, Sans. I Promise You're Worth It All." 

He couldn't hold back his tears, neither could, as if a dam had been opened. The stress of everything had finally caught up to the both of them. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After calming down, Papyrus grabbed a towel to clean their faces off with. 

" Do You Still Want To Watch A Movie?" 

Sans gave a weak huff of laughter and nodded. The taller lifted him, and brought him to the living room where the movie had been playing. Since it had begun without them, he started it from the beginning. The siren had plenty of questions on it, but had stopped asking once Papyrus had explained what happened to Bambi's mother. 

Almost predictably, Sans fell unconscious not ten minutes into the movie. The siren looked the most at ease he'd seen, snuggled into his side on the couch. It was then that Papyrus came to the realization. 

 

 

He loves Sans.


	11. ya gotta be friendship lv 4 to unlock my tragic backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a boring chap
> 
>  
> 
> also, assault warning

Alphys and Undyne had finished packing their things. Papyrus was almost done too, the only things left to be packed away were the clothes in his dresser. Their boxes would be stored in Alphys's car, while everyone else but the driver would be in his car. They would shift driving duties, of course, so no one had to be alone or driving for too long. 

 

Alphys had brought over some old clothes of hers that she felt would fit on Sans, a pair of shorts and a white turtleneck, while Undyne had brought over the crutches. The two were currently helping Sans with attempting to walk while Papyrus got finished up. It had been a while since he'd looked through his dresser, at least this drawer, because there was a few clothes he thought he had gotten rid of. There was a blue hoodie, one he had liked when he was younger, but outgrew it. It would be a bit large on Sans, but the siren seemed to have a preference for warmth. 

 

There was a crash, though it was followed by laughter, which made him significantly less worried. Still, he had to go check that everyone was alright. Sans was being held up by Alphys, both grinning at the sight of Undyne sprawled on the ground along with the crutches. 

" Ugh... I finally remember why I hated these damn things so much. Also, sorry about the lamp" Undyne groaned, gesturing over to the broken furniture. 

" I Will Consider It Revenge For The Window Incident, So Now We Are Even" Papyrus stated. Though, he was fairly certain that it had been more expensive to fix the window than what that lamp had cost. Undyne got back to her feet and handed the crutches back over to the small skeleton, before coming over to him. 

" Everyone finally ready?" She asked. 

" Yep! I Just Have To Finish Moving The Boxes, But Then We Can Leave" Papyrus informed. 

It didn't take long at all to finish packing the car. Papyrus pulled up Sans's hoodie to block him from view as he carried him down the stairs and helped him into the backseat. The three held a quick game of rock-paper-scissors to deem who would drive which cars first. Unfortunately, he failed the first round and landed the box-filled car. 

Without much more lingering, other than calling his now ex-landlord to confirm he's gone, they start out on the long drive. It would take several hours to get to their destination, at least six if the traffic wasn't bad. Which it always was. They at least had the benefit of being monsters, which meant there was no need for 'Restroom' breaks. There was need, however, to stretch their legs every few hours. During that time they would swap duties. 

 

They took their first stop after driving for two hours. Papyrus felt exhausted already, and very sore from sitting still for so long. The others clearly felt the same, but at least Sans was amused by their stretching exercises. 

" Hey paps, we told Sans some great stories about you" Undyne informed him with a shit-eating grin. 

" You Didn't Tell The Paint Story, Did You??" Papyrus gasped, not at all minding. But it was his duty to be dramatic! 

" Y-yep, I still can't b-believe that the paint lid just p-popped off when you accidentally dropped it" Alphys replied. It had been quite the mess, he still felt bad for the employees who had to clean up his mistake. 

 

After the group stretched their legs, and after Sans had attempted to use the crutches again, they set off. Alphys was driving this time, Undyne was in the other car. Papyrus found it much less tiring to be in the car with others. Sans was fairly 'talkative', asking questions about things he noted out the window. He gladly answered them, along with sharing some of Undyne's more embarrassing experiences for revenge. 

 

It seemed all too soon that it was time to switch responsibilities, but at least he was still in the car with others. Sans had the fortune of being able to rest, and drifted off to sleep not long after their second swap. It would make the car ride more bearable for the siren, he supposed. There was only a few hours left of the drive, anyhow. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was around sunset when they finally reached their hometown. It looked the same as ever, the old houses and businesses untouched by the years, and many new ones around. Papyrus was hit with a wave of nostalgia, he had never realized how much he missed this place. Despite the horrid school experience, it had been good, living here. 

It felt good to be home. 

 

They soon pulled into the driveway of his childhood home. His parents had always taken great care of their flowers, it was nice to see them as vibrant as ever. The day of driving left them all exhausted, an odd feeling, considering they hadn't done much physically. It was a silent agreement to deal with moving their things in the next day, all too fatigued to bother with it now. Papyrus helped Sans from the car, lifting the siren while Undyne grabbed the crutches--- while it was good to practice using them, the other still wouldn't have the stamina enough to make it to the door. Alphys politely rung the doorbell, unlike Undyne, who then proceeded to press the button repeatedly. 

 

Luckily, his mother was used to their antics. She opened the door with a welcoming grin, looking almost teary-eyed at the sight of them. She was practically mother to them all, seeing as they had spent so much time over here together. Papyrus knew that Alphys and Undyne missed her just as much as he did. 

" I'm glad you all are home safely. Please do come inside dears, it is rather cold out here" Toriel welcomed them inside. Undyne lifted the goat monster in a tight embrace, who made a sound of surprise. 

" I believe you've gotten stronger, Undyne. That is rather impressive" She laughed as she was set down. Alphys's hug was softer, thankfully. He would have to hug her later, once Sans was calmed down more. At the moment, the other was clutching onto him tightly. While it was sad that the other was afraid of his mother, it was entirely understandable. But he was certain that the siren would warm up to her eventually, once he realized she wasn't going to hurt him. 

Toriel approached the two of them, ruby eyes meeting Sans's eyelights. She gave him a comforting smile. 

" It is nice to meet you, Sans, is it? My name is Toriel, I am Papyrus's mother. What those humans have done is despicable. I know it is scary to be in a new place, but you will be safe here from them" She informed the other, aware of his fear. Sans did seem slightly more at ease with her, eyelights flickering to Papyrus's face in thought. He nodded to show he understood. 

" I suppose you all are hungry from your trip? Dinner is almost ready, 'Gorey is cooking shepherd pie tonight. Undyne, dear, would you help me set the table?" 

" F- Heck yeah" Undyne agreed, correcting her language before she could be scolded on it. Sans relaxed further once the two left, enough for Papyrus to set him down on the couch briefly. 

" My Mother Is A Nice Monster, She Won't Hurt You" Papyrus assured. Did Sans have parents? Though.... the other had said there was 'nothing for him' back in the ocean. 

Sans gave a hesitant nod to show he trusted Papyrus on this. He sent the taller a small smile-- It made his soul feel warmer. The blush on his skull must of been visible, if the knowing grin that spread over Alphys's face meant anything. Papyrus was saved for the moment when Undyne shouted out to them.

" Everyone but Sans and Papyrus! Get your asses to the table!" 

It was a good call, to not make Sans have to eat with the group. The siren was understandably afraid of strangers, being forced to be around them would only further his anxieties. 

" I Will Return With Our Food" He declared, the small skeleton gave a thumbs up. 

His family sat at the table, the sight sending a pang of longing through his soul. It had really been too long since he'd been home. Now that he had the opportunity, he gave each of his parents a near bone-crushing hug, as crushing the bones of your loved ones was not polite. Asgore returned the hug with equal strength, though most likely not on purpose. While he did want to eat with them, he knew that he'd have plenty of opportunities to do so in the future. Papyrus brought their plates to the living room, where Sans was observing the room. 

'thanks' the smaller signed before he accepted the plate. 

" Of Course!" 

Dinner didn't take long to finish, as both had not eaten since breakfast. Though, it had left them even more exhausted. Why was driving such a taxing activity? Papyrus put their dishes in the kitchen sink, along with the promise of cleaning it the next morning, before he brought his friend into his arms and started up the stairs. Undyne and Alphys were not far behind, both just as exhausted from the day. There were three bedrooms in this house-- his parents, his old room, and the guest room. He and Sans would be sharing his old bedroom, while Alphys and Undyne would be sharing the other room. 

Sans immediately relaxed into the bed the moment he was set down. The lazy-bones. Papyrus was unfortunately infected with the laziness as he, too, collapsed into the soft mattress. 

" Goodnight, Sans" he muttered, though couldn't see whatever Sans's response was. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Despite being exhausted, Papyrus found he couldn't sleep. 

It was annoying, being too tired to sleep. Sans had the same problem, if the irritated huff was an indicator. 

" Oh, You're Still Awake Sans?" He asked, about as quiet as he could make his voice. Just in case the other wasn't actually awake. There was a shifting sound, before Sans tapped on his arm as a response. 

" Do You Want To Talk For A While? I Could Go Turn On The Lights.... Just, Uh, Tap Me If You Want To" Papyrus offered. That was usually how one would spend sleepovers anyhow. Sans tapped his arm, Papyrus dragged himself to a sitting position, struggling with the switch before he finally turned the nightstand lamp on. Both cringed at the unwelcomed brightness. 

Papyrus leaned against the wooden headboard, spine cushioned by his pillow. Sans sat up to join him. 

" What Did You Think About The Drive Here?" 

' long. there was a lot of things' Sans replied. Papyrus nodded his agreement, there had probably been an overwhelmingly large amount of new things he'd seen. And the drive had been horribly long. 

" Did You See Anything You Found Really Interesting?" 

Sans paused in thought, before he nodded. 

' surface flowers. they're prettier than any sea-grass meadow i've seen' Sans's eyelights seemed brighter at the confession, which Papyrus could also understand. He... admittingly hadn't known there were flowering plants in the ocean, but they most likely didn't compare to the plentiful kinds that grew up here. Maybe he could show the other the Flower garden tomorrow? 

Before he really thought about what he was going to ask, he spoke. 

" Sans, Is It Okay If I Ask.... A Hard Question?" 

Oh, stars. He shouldn't of spoken, he couldn't just take it back. Sans looked curious, and hesitantly agreed. 

 

" How... How Did You Get Hurt?" 

 

 

 

Sans's eyelights disappeared, grin growing tense. 

" Oh, I'm Sorry! You Don't Have To Tell Me, That Was Silly Of Me To Ask! I'm Sorry! I-" Papyrus rushed to apologize, his words died in his mouth when the siren shook his head. 

' i.... its hard to talk about. but... i'd like to?' Sans signed, unsure of himself. It was a sign of trust, one the taller skeleton wasn't going to let Sans regret.

" You Do Not Have To Tell Me, If You're Uncomfortable With It. You Can Stop At Any Time, Okay?" Papyrus informed. The smaller skeleton nodded, eyelights unable to meet his sockets. There were a few fumbling attempts to start, but Sans couldn't seem to find the words. 

" Would... Would You Feel More Comfortable If I Share A.. "Bad Story" Of My Own, First?" 

 

The smaller nodded after a moment of indecision.

His own experience had happened ages ago, and it was still painful to talk about. He struggled to imagine the kind of pain Sans was feeling. Papyrus pulled down the 'neck' of his turtleneck, revealing the reason he constantly wore them, or scarfs. Sans looked stunned at the sight of the deep groove carved in his vertebra. With a shaky hand, Sans reached out to brush it, concern written across his features. 

" It Happened A Long Time Ago" Papyrus stated in an attempt to comfort the other. In retrospect, it wasn't very comforting to tell that it'd happened when he was a kid. 

" Remember How I Told You About School?" 

Sans nodded. 

" Well.. It Happened In Elementary School, When I Was About Ten? I Think... I've, Uh, Always Been An Eccentric Person" Papyrus started out the story, already feeling weighed down. The other listened intently to his story, Papyrus continued. 

" People Are Very Cruel To Others They Feel Don't Fit In. Especially children. It- It Started With Just Insults, But It...." he sighed, " Quickly Escalated." 

Escalated to the point he had jumped. Sans offered a comforting pet, he was grateful for it. 

" I Was Attacked, One Day After School. The.. Kids. They Did This With A Pair Of Scissors They Had Stolen From A Teacher. I- I Still Don't Understand Why" His words were choked with tears. Hadn't he emotionally exhausted himself yet? Honestly. Sans's comfort was a major help. 

" Undyne Was The One To Stop them. I.. She Heard Me Scream, I Suppose. She Beat Them Up, But Got S-Stabbed In The Process. We Went T-To The Nurses' Office Together. That Was The Day We Became Best Friends. I-If Undyne Hadn't Shown Up... I probably wouldn't be here" Papyrus's voice cracked at the admission. The smaller looked a mixture of horrified and angry. And sad. 

Sans did something he didn't expect. 

The siren leaned forward,- Papyrus froze-, and pressed his teeth against his scarred bones in a skeleton's version of a kiss. 

' i'm glad you're here' Sans signed. 

His skull would melt if he could blush any harder, soul fluttering in his ribcage at the contact. 

" T-Thank You" Papyrus stammered. Was that even the proper response? Sans smiled at him, his own magic dusting his skull as he returned to his sitting position. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, enjoying the happy feeling. 

" You Still Don't Have To Tell Me, Alright? You Can Stop At Any Time" Papyrus spoke up. Sans nodded, still looking nervous, but less so now. 

 

With a sigh, he began to sign his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was going to be two separate chapters, but it read better like this
> 
> \- Toriel and Asgore are still married, because there was no reason for them to fall out of love. Asriel and Chara are alive, and are Papyrus's siblings, though probably won't appear or be mentioned much if at all. 
> 
> \- Toriel and Asgore instantly understand Sans bc he reminds them of Chara when they were younger 
> 
> \- public school is goddamn crazy 
> 
> \- next chapter has Sans POV.


	12. con-fish-ons, sort of

The ocean was dark. 

Sans was the only one awake, at this hour. The siren needed to leave, before the day returned and he would be hunted down. It was the day he was born all those years ago, the day he was now considered an adult. It meant these mermaid's laws stretched for him no further. If he was caught here when the others woke, Sans would be treated the same as any other siren invading mermaid territory. Not that they had ever treated him kindly before. 

The only reason they had yet to kill him was because their "morals" deemed killing children bad, regardless of species. Sometimes, though... he wonders if that would of been the kinder fate. 

Unnoticed, the siren swam away. 

\----------------

 

There was so much to explore in the vast blue. 

 

There were many beautiful sights to be seen--- the vibrant-colored fish, the coral reefs near land, the seagrass meadows. Sans felt free, his soul felt light, filled with curiosity of the world around him. He was glad to be away from the mermaids. The only threats out on his own were predators, but those were things he could fight off or run from. Out here, the siren wasn't a waste of space, he wasn't hated, he didn't have to deal with other's cruelty. 

He was free, out in the vastness of the ocean. 

 

\---------------

 

The siren had explored well into the night, following bioluminescent jellyfish that reminded him of the lights in the dark sky. He wasn't quite sure where he was, but he was certain he wasn't in mermaid territory. He needed to rest. Sans swam to the outcrop of rocks, resting between the stones in a manner that would help hide him from potential predators. 

 

 

 

 

Sans woke up, exhaustion made his bones heavy. The water around him was dark, almost eerie in its stillness. Something was wrong. His soul pounded- eyelights darting around to spot what threat was present. There was nothing that could be seen in the darkness, no other living thing around. The siren couldn't just stay in the rocks- whatever it was was hunting him. He would be trapped if it decided to attack him where he was. 

Warily, he left the stone-bed. Nothing. His soul was swallowed with fear. Sans swam out further, magic glowing instinctively to try to warn off any animals. 

 

Something charged him from underneath- webbed paws grabbed onto his bones tightly. He thrashed, tail slamming into the other's body hard enough to knock them back. Mermaids?! He wasn't in their territory! They- they hunted him down? Sans had known they hated him, but.. they truly hated him this much? 

Another attacked from out of his sight, their summoned magical construct sliced into his side. Sans let out a soundless cry, whirling around to strike at the monster. His claws struck across their face, the furred seal mermaid flinched away from him, paws grasped over their injuries. The siren knew very well that there was more than these two, and took the opportunity to flee. The skeleton was great at fighting, sure, but he was just one creature. 

He was more of a speed hunter, a fact he was using to his advantage. If he could out swim them---- Another magical construct ripped through his magic. The pain wasn't registering anymore, it wouldn't until he got away, if he was lucky. The siren narrowly dodged other attacks, not all of them, but enough to not be severely injured. Probably. 

Sans could feel their malicious intent. 

 

The siren swam as fast as he could. 

 

\-------------

 

Sans had got away. 

He wasn't quite sure when they gave up, or whether they were still following him, but he wasn't taking any chances. The small siren kept swimming in the chosen direction, ignoring how hard it was becoming to swim with the throbbing agony in his side. Sans had been hurt before, plenty of times, but never as bad as this. He could taste the copper of his marrow in the water. Sans was a moving target like this. So easy to track. 

He needed to rest. He needed to be able to flee later. 

 

The siren took refuge in the kelp forest below, hoping it'd hide him from sight. Sans took the opportunity to observe his injuries. Several deep wounds, but the worse was his left fin. It looked mangled, hardly still attached to his tail. 

It.... 

 

It would be fine. It would heal. It was fine. 

 

\-----------------------

 

Sans was so hungry. Hungrier than he'd ever been. 

 

Hunting became a harder struggle every day that passed. He lost count of the light cycles that had gone by without food, without rest. Speed was no longer on his side, and he didn't have the strength to fight anything. 

Sans was tired. So, so tired. It was hard to swim, hard to move, hard to keep waking up. 

What was the point? Why bother? The siren was tired of everything. He didn't want to be in pain anymore. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted.... things he could never have. 

He just wanted to sleep. 

\----------

 

There was something dancing in the waves. 

 

It was odd looking. Blue in color, something from the above world. The school fish were swarmed around it, attracted by how it moved too. A few were stuck in between the wires. Maybe he could steal those? Sans swam closer, not noticing how the net was slowly being pulled upward. He didn't notice until it was too late. 

Panicked, he thrashed in the nets, only furthering his entanglement. The wires dug into his magic, painfully tearing at his mangled fin. Copper stained the water around him, but his struggle went unnoticed by whatever pulled the net. 

Sans was brought from the water, soul wildly pulsing in his terror. He had heard stories of this. He had heard of the land dwellers who attacked his kind, who ate them. Or worse. He was going to meet a fate worse than what the Mermaids had planned for him. 

 

The siren's eyelights met the face of a shocked land-dweller. 

" Oh my god" The human spoke. He didn't know how he knew their words, he didn't want to know. The siren gave up on fighting. He was so tired of hurting. Sans shut his sockets and curled in on himself in a useless attempt to block out whatever pain would come.

 

He just hoped it would be fast. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

Papyrus was quiet throughout the other's story, his soul aching. 

"T-they Cast You Out? What About Your P-Parents?" Papyrus was horrified. 

' never met them. was never told what happened to them' sans shrugged, seemingly nonchalant about what was being discussed. The deeds of these monsters that raised Sans made him ill. They had out casted him from their society. They had hurt a younger Sans to the point where he no longer believed he was a person. They had hunted him down with the intent to kill him, and severely injured him.

Just because he was a siren. 

And this entire time, Sans had no clue what to expect. He had never even hoped kindness would be shown to him. The taller skeleton reached out to provide comfort, the other hesitantly leaned into his open arms. He tucked his skull close to Papyrus chest, boney arms returned the embrace. His soul felt an odd mix of heavy, and warm. 

" You Didn't Deserve Any Of That."

Sans tensed in his arms, not yet pulling away.

" You... Might Not Believe It Now. But I'll Keep Saying It As Long As I Need To" Papyrus stated. Sans huffed, and leaned against him further, not bothering with a response. It was nice, being snuggled together like this. It was comfortable, as if it were something they had always done. Papyrus was feeling the day's exhaustion weighing down on him, but there was still something he needed to ask. 

"Sans... Do You Have Any Idea Where You Want To Go? Or.. Do?" 

Papyrus had to know. This was beginning to feel far more than platonic, but. He didn't want to make the other uncomfortable. If there was something the other wanted to do, who was he to get in his friend's way? Sans pulled back, magic flushed across his skull. The taller noticed with some guilt that the smaller's hands were shaking as he attempted to sign. The siren tried a couple time, but his small hands were too shaky to understand the signed words. 

" It Is Alright, Sans. Where Ever You Go, I Will Always Be Here For You" Papyrus comforted, thinking that was the issue. Sans sighed, nervousness not fading, as he tried once more. 

' i...... i'd like to stay with you. if i can.'

The siren clearly expected rejection. He curled in on himself, eyelights looking anywhere but at him. Papyrus felt his soul flutter. He reached out, drawing the other back into the embrace tightly. 

"Of Course! You Can Stay With Me As Long As You Want! I- I'm Glad That You Want To" He confessed. Sans relaxed in his arms, sighing in audible relief. Papyrus shifted them to a laying position, as falling asleep sitting up would be painful. Almost predictably, the lazybones was the first to drift to sleep. The taller skeleton observed how he looked, exhausted as always, but more relaxed than he'd ever seen. 

 

It didn't take long for Papyrus's exhaustion to overtake him too.


	13. Fluffy

Papyrus wasn't too surprised to find he slept in. 

Yesterday had been a very eventful, everything from moving, to their late night chat. It had been taxing on the both of them. Sans was still asleep, skull still resting on his chest. The taller skeleton was careful as he moved the other from him and onto the pillows, to let the other sleep in a while longer. Papyrus headed down the stairs, to the kitchen to help with the chores. 

Toriel was sitting at the table, frowning in concentration at her knitting. 

" Good Morning, Mother! How Are You?" He greeted, giving her a quick embrace before heading over to the still-full sink. The skeleton began on his duty of finishing the dishes. 

" I am well, my child. I do believe this is the longest you've ever slept in. Even Alphys woke up before you" Toriel commented, smiling at the groan the statement caused. 

" I do believe you soon will become a boneified lazy bones" She continued. Papyrus's groan became more of a scream in nature at the pun. 

" I May Of Slept In Today, But!! I Am No Lazy Bones!" Papyrus protested. The goat monster chuckled at his protests, continuing to knit in a less serious mood. 

" Your friend, Sans, he.... is awful skittish. The poor dear" She sighed, " does he have any idea of what he wants to do? have you two talked about a possible leg prosthetic?" 

" Sans...... Has Had A Hard Life. He Said That, For Now, He Wants To Stay With Us" Papyrus informed, hoping she wouldn't catch onto the fondness in his voice. It was bad enough that Undyne and Alphys were teasing him, he would prefer it if his mother didn't tease him as well. If the knowing chuckle heard behind him meant anything, Toriel did catch onto it. 

" As For The Bone Replacement? It Hasn't Come Up Yet, But I Will Be Sure To Tell Him About It! What Are Undyne And Alphys Doing?" Papyrus changed the subject to avoid a potential talk of feelings. She let it slip for now, thankfully. 

" They are bringing in the boxes. Undyne said that you do not have to worry about helping them, seeing as they left you to do all the dishes. Are you and Sans hungry? I could begin making dinner" 

" D-Dinner? Did We Really Sleep In That Late?!" Papyrus was briefly panicked, but the grin on her face answered his question. He sighed dramatically at her antics. 

" I'm sorry dear" she chuckled, " would you like to help me when it is time? It was been quite awhile since we've cooked together. Perhaps you can convince Sans to join us, too?" 

" I Would Love To! I Will Ask Him. Speaking Of, I Suppose I Should Go Wake Him, We're Going To Explore Dad's Garden" Papyrus informed, she gave a nod. With the dishes done, the tall skeleton headed back up the stairs to the room the two were sharing. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sans was still curled underneath the blankets. He looked more rested than he had before, which was good. Sleep would help with the healing process, after all. Papyrus was gentle as he shook the other awake, Sans frowned up at him in confusion. 

"Good Morning. Are You Hungry?" He asked. Sans shook his head, still denying food. Papyrus would let it slide this time, seeing as they would be having dinner in only a couple of hours. Maybe he'd be able to convince the other to eat a snack, later. 

" Remember How You Said You Liked The Surface Flowers?" 

Sans frowned in thought, attempting to recall the day before. He nodded, confused still. 

" My Dad Has A Flower Garden. I Thought That, Maybe, You'd Like To See It? Only If You Want To, Of Course" Papyrus offered. The taller had wanted something to put the other in a better mood, and it seemed he succeeded, seeing how the other's eyelights grew brighter at the offer. Sans nodded and pushed himself into a sitting position, Papyrus handed the crutches to him. He was impressed at how well the siren was getting used to using them to walk, and though he lacked the stamina to go very far, Sans rarely ever tripped.

Papyrus carried Sans down the steps before he set the siren down to walk with him to the backyard. 

 

Asgore met them outside, towering over the two. He wiped dirt on his pants and jolted when he noticed the two skeletons. 

" Oh my! Hello, Papyrus, Sans. It is good to see you are awake. Did you come to see the garden? It has changed much since you left, son" Asgore spoke, voice slow and comforting as it always had been. Papyrus smiled at his dad and nodded. Sans moved closer to him in an attempt to hide behind him, a move the goat dad didn't miss. 

" Ah, I should go get cleaned up. Perhaps I will give you a tour later?" Asgore questioned, knowing of the smaller's fear. The taller skeleton was grateful for that. 

" Sure! Sans And I Are Going To Look Around" Papyrus informed. 

" Have fun you two" The goat dad chuckled warmly before entering the house. The duo headed toward the flower garden, which, was most of the backyard. It had changed quite a lot since the last time he was here. Asgore had used to only plant a single type of flower, the kind he used to make a naturally sweet home-made tea. Golden Flowers, the strand of buttercups infused with magic, which made it less deadly and more edible. 

There were far many different kinds of flowers now. In all sorts of vibrant colors, even a few echo flowers that grew near the fish pond. Sans perked up at the sight of the flowers, eyelights bright and curious. Papyrus was glad to answer any question he had, which was a lot, considering Sans hadn't much chance to be outside on the surface. They explored the outer edges of the garden, before heading towards the small fish pond to take a rest. 

It, too, was well taken care of. The fish inside swam languidly, carefree of the world above. Sans leaned forward to watch them, looking almost hungry. Papyrus briefly wondered how he'd explain that the smaller skeleton ate their fish, but to his luck, the siren turned his attention to the trees. 

' those are?' He questioned. The taller followed the other's gaze, which was trained on a finch. 

" That Is A Bird, A Finch, To Be Accurate" Papyrus shared. 

Sans looked puzzled, ' i thought that birds were black?' 

The only other bird he had had the chance to show Sans was a crow, it did make sense that the other might assume all birds were the same. 

" That Was A Bird Too, But It Was A Crow. Just Like Fish, There Are Many, Many Different Kinds Of Birds" Papyrus explained in a way the other would understand. Sans nodded, watching the bird fly off. 

' are they colorful too?' 

" Mhm! There Are Very Colorful Birds, Birds That Are As Colorful As Parrot Fish." Though, in his opinion, Parrot fish were often more stunning. But maybe he was just biased toward sea-life. Sans nodded, smile falling briefly at the thought of the ocean. Papyrus couldn't help but wonder if there were things the other missed. Not the people, but the sights. The vibrant fish, the endless blue.... Homesickness hurt. He couldn't imagine not having a place to go back to. 

Movement caught his attention once more. Sans looked concerned, and repeated his question. 

'are you okay?' 

" Yes! Sorry, I Just Got Distracted" Papyrus smiled, soul feeling a bit warmer at the other's care. Sans didn't look like he quite believed him, but let it slide. The siren gestured toward the echo flowers in question. 

" That's An Echo Flower! If They Pick Up A Sound, The Flower Will Repeat it!" Papyrus informed, scooting closer to one of the flowers to demonstrate. Sans looked awed when the flower echoed the taller's voice. After a few more demonstrations, the two continued on the tour of the backyard garden. They made their way through the remaining rows slowly, for Sans's sake. 

 

 

 

 

 

When they returned inside, the house was surprisingly not chaotic. Had Undyne and Alphys gone somewhere? Toriel was still knitting in the kitchen, though Asgore had joined her now. It was one of their many hobbies they shared. The love birds would knit together on their days off from work, such as today.

" If you are wondering why nothing has been burned down, I asked Alphys and Undyne to go grocery shopping. I do hope they do not cause too much trouble there, however" Toriel sighs, most likely recalling all their interesting tales of being kicked out of certain stores. 

" Would you like to help me cook? We have enough ingredients to make another meat pie" Toriel asked as she stood, ditching the scarf she was knitting for the moment. Papyrus turned to his smaller companion. 

" Do You Want To Sit On The Counter To Watch, Sans?" Papyrus offered, he remembered that Sans had enjoyed it last time. Maybe it would provide a way to see that the two goat monsters didn't mean the siren any harm? Sans's eyelights flickered over to the other two before he hesitantly nodded. Papyrus rested the crutches against the counter before lifting Sans and putting him on the counter next to where they would be working. 

While the smaller skeleton was tense for the first few minutes, he slowly began to relax. His curiosity was winning over his caution, and soon he openly watched the process. 

" Pie see you are interested in what we are doing" Toriel joked. Sans jumped, looking startled at the sudden attention, before he thought over her words. And huffed a small laugh. 

" Noooooo How Could You Like Puns??? I Feel Betrayed" Papyrus joined in, earning another laugh from the smaller. 

" It seems our guest just has good 'taste'" She continued. Asgore let out a long suffering sigh, in an attempt to pretend he wasn't just as amused by their antics. 

" I Do Believe You Meant Your Jokes Are Tasteless, Because They Are" 

" I think it is 'Meat' that sans enjoys my humor" Toriel returned, challenging him with her expertize of puns. 

" Please Desist! This Is Not Humor!" Papyrus groaned. Now, he did have a love of puns, but if he was to encourage her, she would never stop. Not that she ever stopped, anyhow. But she gave in for now. With the pie crust and other ingredients ready, they set the pie into the oven to cook. 

The front door slammed open, " We're Back! And we didn't get arrested this time!" 

Undyne and Alphys joined them in the kitchen, setting the grocery bags on the empty areas of the table. 

" W-we ran into the Dogi, They were surprised we were in town" Alphys shared as she took a seat beside Asgore. Papyrus helped Undyne put the grocery's away, a task that didn't take too long with their combined effort. 

" We haven't told anyone that you three have returned, yet. It... Is better to be safe than sorry. We know our neighbors mean well, but if others outside our community hear of this..." Asgore trailed off, trying to think of how to phrase his words. 

" What you mean is, some punk might connect the dots? A missing siren and a few employees who just quit, only for said employees to show up with a new stranger? It'd be suspicious to anyone" Undyne frowned, looking displeased by the conversation. 

" T-thats true, but... I don't think theres been anything in the n-news about us, y-yet? I haven't seen anything" Alphys commented, the lizard monster looked nervous. 

There wasn't anything in the news yet? That was.... odd. Or maybe not. Perhaps they had realized the amount of trouble they would be in if they did try to pursue them? With the sheer amount of malpractice, their charges of "theft" and hacking would be forgotten or punished very mildly. 

 

" I have not heard anything either, but that does not mean they will not put something up. You four should lie low for a while, who knows whom might be looking for you?" Toriel looked to them in concern, fearing for their safety as she always did. Sans frowned at the news, just as off put at the last statement. 

" If someone comes after us, Paps and I will kick their ass! Don't worry so much, goat mama" Undyne grinned, her brash nature was comforting in it's own way. 

" B-but, w-what if someone comes after T-toriel and Asgore? Or s-sans? Or me?" Alphys wrung her clawed hands anxiously.

" Toriel can kick ass, Asgore can just, like, hug them unconscious, Sans nearly drowned someone and bit someone else's finger off, so I'm pretty sure he's fine, and you've taken self-defense classes with us! Plus, we never go alone. We always have backup! It'll be fine, Al. I promise, hun" Undyne comforted her lover, and pressed her lips against the other's muzzle in a quick kiss. One that made the lizard monster's face flush red with embarrassment-- she squeaked out a "thank you." 

 

" I know you can take care of yourselves, but I cannot help but worry about my children. But let us dwell on this matter at another time, this is no talk for dinner" Toriel sighed, but she seemed a bit more at ease from Undyne's words. Sans didn't seem any more assured. Papyrus wouldn't let anything happen to his friend, reaching out to offer a comforting pet, one that was accepted gladly. 

It wasn't too long before the timer rung, signaling it was time to eat. Papyrus brought Sans over to the table, where the group of monsters ate dinner in a relatively peaceful mood. After they had finished, and did the new dishes, the two skeletons headed upstairs to do some reading before bed. 

It had been awhile since they had had the chance to do so. It would be a relaxing before-bed activity, as well as a chance to share a few of his favorite books with the smaller. Papyrus chose the first book on the pile, one of his favorites, " The Adventures Of Fluffy Bunny", to begin with. Sans leaned against his side as he read, sockets closed as he listened. 

 

The other soon slipped into unconsciousness. The taller continued reading until he felt his own tiredness. He ditched the book on the floor, shifted Sans into a more comfortable position to sleep, before he got up and turned off the lights. 

Today had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mostly dialogue


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some more fluff

It had been about a week since they had moved back to their hometown. 

 

Papyrus and the others had taken Toriel's advice about laying-low. No one yet knew Papyrus had returned as well, but it couldn't stay that way forever. After a week of no activity outside of the home, they were beginning to feel restless. Nothing had happened, there was no one who came after them, nothing on the news of their "theft", no sign that the business would be coming after them at all. It had been a week of nothing, and after a brief discussion, they decided it would be alright to go out into public, long as they never went alone. 

They had a few fun activities planned today! Such as clothes shopping for Sans. While the smaller was comfortable in the baggy clothes, it would probably be easier to walk if he didn't need to stop to pull his shorts up every now and then. The other thing they had planned was eating out at the local restaurant, Grillbz. They were not going to eat inside, as Papyrus could hardly stand the place, but they were going to pick something up. 

While Sans was uncomfortable around strangers, he had agreed to go out, his own restlessness winning over his fear. Papyrus planned to keep an non-existent eye on him though, to make sure he didn't get too overwhelmed.

 

 

 

 

" Sans And I Will Be Waiting In The Car For You Slow Pokes!" Papyrus called into the house before shutting the door behind him. Sans followed him to the car. In these past few days, the siren had had plenty of time to practice using the crutches. It was good for him, he no longer needed as many breaks while walking. 

It didn't take too long before the other two joined them in the car, and they headed toward the mall. It was a new expansion, finished being built a year after they had left for college. There was bound to be a store that had clothes that were stylish, and that fit, for all of them. 

The minute they were out of the car, strangers had noticed them. Those who recognized them were curious about their newest companion, those who didn't were either curious about monsters, or were curious on why Sans had to walk with crutches. Papyrus couldn't blame them too much for being curious, he just wished they weren't rude enough to unapologetically stare. Sans walked as close to his side as possible in an attempt to be out of other's sights. Undyne's well-aimed glares helped drive some off, at least. 

It wasn't too busy inside the building. It was a Tuesday afternoon, so most people were out at work. Most people only sent a glance their way before continuing on, thankfully. It took a while, but eventually they found a store that had all of their sizes. Papyrus and Undyne were a bit taller than the average tall human, but monsters tended to have a much bigger range for heights, so there were plenty of clothes. They bought clothes for Sans first, a few pairs of shorts and sweatpants they found that fit in the child's section, as well as a blue, star-patterned skirt that Alphys had picked out. Alphys had bought a dress for herself, Undyne had decided she didn't want anything, and Papyrus had bought jean shorts, simply because they were on sale. 

It was while walking to the car when they spotted monsters they recognized. The rabbit family, in other words, the biggest gossips around. They briefly took a detour to avoid them. With the shopping done, they headed to Grillbz. 

 

 

Sans was beginning to look tired, overwhelmed by the amount of new people and things. It must of been very odd, to see these things. Before coming to the surface, the siren had never worn clothes before, stores such as these probably weren't even a concept. Undyne seemed to pick up on the smaller's distress, as she took a few extra turns to make the drive a bit longer. Papyrus made a note to thank her later. 

They pulled into the parking lot. 

" D-do you want to stay in the car with me? Undyne and Papyrus can p-pick up our orders" Alphys offered Sans, who hesitated before he shook his head. Papyrus wasn't sure if it was a good idea for him to push himself, but he wasn't going to argue. Alphys followed them in too, not wanting to be alone in the car. 

The chatter grew a bit quieter when the local monsters noticed they had entered. 

" Papyrus! You're back as well? It's been so long dear!" Dogressa spoke up the moment she saw him, getting to her feet to pull him into a hug. The officer Dogs would take lunch breaks here, so he wasn't too surprised that he ran into them here. Dogamy, Greater, Doggo, and Lesser all offered their own greetings from their shared table. The dogi noticed their newest member of their group. 

" Oh, hello there. My name is Dogressa, what is your's, pup?" She questioned, offering a smile toward Sans. Sans tried to sign a reply, but after seeing how his hands shook, the smaller gave up and looked to Papyrus for help. 

" This Is Sans. We Moved Back Here After Something At Work" Papyrus shared, hoping that he didn't sound mean. There was just... quite a lot they couldn't share about their situation. 

" Oh, yes, I heard that something had happened. Well, I won't keep you any longer. Have a nice night, lovebirds" Dogressa smiled at his blush as she returned to her seat. Was he really that obvious? He sent a glance to Sans, flushing harder at the grin across the other's skull. Did... Did Sans know? Maybe he should confess... or maybe not. Papyrus decided to worry about that later, and attempted to shake off his embarrassment as they approached the register. 

The fire monster seemed glad to see them, he had most likely overheard their conversation with the Dogi. 

" It has been awhile since you three have been here, far too long. How are you all faring?" Grillby questioned, setting down the glass he was cleaning to give them his full attention. 

" We've been doing well, how are you and Fuku? I think she's in high school now, isn't she?" Undyne asked. 

" Yes, she is in her second year. Fuku has been doing well, as have I" The bartender answered, before he turned his attention to the smaller skeleton, "You are... Sans, correct? It is nice to meet you." 

Sans nodded shyly under the attention. Grillby understood the other's shyness all too well, being the quiet type. 

" What would you like to order?" Grillby shifted the attention off of the siren. 

" Four Burgers And A Side Of Fries, Please." 

They were also picking up dinner for his parents. Papyrus didn't like fries, but he felt the siren would, since they could be slathered in ketchup and not be overly disgusting. 

"... For here or to go?" 

" To Go, Please!" 

They sat at the bar while waiting for their order, which thankfully didn't take too long to be finished. After they had paid for their meal, the group left the rather noisy establishment and finally headed home to enjoy their horribly greasy meal. At home, Papyrus was equally as disgusted as he was pleased that Sans had found another food he liked. 

 

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It had been two days since their big outing. 

To their relief, no one had come after them. They were beginning to believe the company was avoiding the inevitable lawsuit on their hands if they tried anything. It was a major relief to Papyrus, that his friends and family were safe. 

 

Unfortunately, the outing could only hold back his restlessness for a short time. The taller skeleton was already itching to go outside, to the park or something. Sans's curious nature was also making the smaller restless.

 

" Papyrus, my child, If you and Sans are looking to get out of the house, there are some groceries that need to be picked up" Toriel informed, a folded paper list in hand. The goat monster had planned on asking Asgore, but the two skeleton monsters seemed rather energetic. She had figured the two would appreciate the task more, anyhow. 

" As Your Child, It Is My Duty! We Will Be Back In A Jiffy!" Papyrus exclaimed, giving her a mock salute before he grabbed the paper. Sans was laying on the floor of the living room, uninterested in the anime Alphys was introducing both him and Asgore to. Undyne sat on the couch's armrest, like a barbarian. 

" Hey, Sans, Do You Want To Go To The Grocery Store With Me?" The taller questioned. Sans sat up, a confused expression across his skull. 

' where?' he asked.

It took him a moment to realize that was another thing that probably didn't exist under the sea. 

" Oh, It's Where You Buy Food. Sort Of Similar To Grillbz, But... Also Very Different? It Is A Bit Hard To Explain" Papyrus attempted to explain. How did one explain the differences? One serves food, the other sells ingredients, perhaps? Luckily, Sans didn't seem to mind his lack of proper explanation as he nodded, already moving to use the couch to stand. 

" O-oh, uh, are you sure it's a g-good idea to go with just you two? N-not that you couldn't hold your own, but... you know? J-just in case?" Alphys frowned in concern, bringing her hands up to her chest anxiously. Papyrus hesitated, maybe it was better to have someone else go with them? Undyne scoffed, non-rudely, from her position on the couch. 

" I dunno, I think they'll be fine" Undyne shrugged. Asgore nodded his agreement, though it didn't serve to make Alphys any less worried. 

" I Think It Will Be Fine, It's Just A Quick Stop. We'll Be Right Back! Are You Ready, Sans?" 

 

At the siren's nod, the two headed for the door. The drive there wasn't long at all, distance wise, they probably could've walked there. Realistically, the distance was far too long for the smaller, not to mention they would have to carry groceries. Once inside the store, they paused to check out the list. The list wasn't too long; milk, eggs, cereal, and a few brands of pasta. The two monsters made their way around the store, pausing occasionally to point things out to Sans, or to answer any questions. It was nice, most people were too busy with their own business to bother staring. 

' are these eggs 'egg-actly' what you were looking for?' Sans asked. Papyrus stared at him for a long moment, attempting to decipher what the other was saying. The siren had to repeat it twice before he understood the terrible pun, and snorted in laughter. Mortified, the taller slapped a hand to his mouth. 

" I Can't Believe That Made Me Laugh! Have My Joke Standards Fallen So Low?" He groaned. Sans grinned and nodded, gesturing to the poorly hidden smile on his skull. 

" Don't Remind Me" Papyrus sighed as he picked up the last item on their list. 

 

The worker behind the register was kind, but almost uncomfortably conversational, up until they had asked if Sans was his "Son." Did he really look that old, or was it because Sans was so short?? But at least the siren found the mistake hilarious, which was better than offended he supposed. 

They were headed towards the car when it occurred to Papyrus that they might of forgotten to pick up cereal. The taller skeleton turned toward Sans to ask whether or not they had picked a box. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was a loud ringing. 

 

When did he get on the ground? 

The near-blinding agony in his skull hit him next. His body felt heavy, even his thoughts were sluggish. How did he get to the ground? How did he get hurt? The skeleton brought a shaky hand to the source of the pain, flinching away when he made contact. Papyrus's phalanges were stained red with his marrow. 

Someone unfamiliar was knelt by his side, blurred face panicked. He couldn't make out their words over the ringing in his skull, but he could make out that they were talking on a phone. Was sans okay? Did he get hurt too? Papyrus glanced around, searching for his friend. 

 

 

Sans was nowhere to be seen.


	15. aquarium

The ride home from the hospital was silent. 

 

The stay had lasted a day and a half, for Papyrus to get over his concussion. It had taken several hours for him to be able to recall Undyne's phone number, another hour for his friends and family to arrive. They had yet to talk about what occurred, but they would have to soon. 

The woman who had found him had filled them in on the details that he could not recall. The human had been walking to her car, when she spotted him lying on the ground, some marrow pooled around his head. She had seen a car drive off, but she did not see Sans, nor who had struck him with a crowbar. Papyrus's injuries were superficial, the pain was curbed by over-the counter painkillers. 

In all honesty, the results of his stupidity hurt worse than getting hit. 

 

Stars, he had been so stupid. So, so stupid. Of course, something was bound to happen. Papyrus should of known better, he should of gone with others, he should've- Stars, there was so many things he should've done. Sans would be here with them. Sans would be safe. The grief hit him suddenly, too suddenly to even attempt to hide his tears. Undyne, who sat by his, noticed right away and reached out to comfort him. 

" It's okay, paps-"

" No, S-Stars, No It's Not Okay. I-I Messed Up So Bad, Sans Is- Stars I'm So S-Stupid" Papyrus sobbed into his hands, effectively cutting her reassurances off. Undyne had none of it, grabbing him roughly by the shoulders and making him face her. 

" No you're not, Papyrus. We all messed up by getting too comfortable too quickly. But we're going to get Sans back, got it? They're not going to keep him. We're going to kick those jerks asses, and we're going to bring him home" Undyne stated, entirely serious, leaving no room for doubt. Papyrus didn't entirely believe her, but Undyne wouldn't lie to him about this. He messed up, but he had to fix his mistake. He wouldn't let Sans go through that. Undyne grinned at the determined expression on his face.

" First things first, we're going to go home, you're going to get some sleep, and then we're going to start searching, got it nerd?" she informed, Papyrus started to disagree, but she cut him off. 

" You're no help to him when you're like this. You need some rest, okay?" 

She was concerned for him, they all were. Papyrus gave in grudgingly. It was true. The skeleton felt moments away from passing out, he was no help like this. 

" Do... Do You Think Sans Will Be Okay?" He had to ask. To hear someone else's opinion, despite what he felt they would say. Despite what might be empty words, he needed reassurance that everything would be okay. 

" T-they wouldn't hurt him. He's.... he's v-valuable to t-them" Alphys shared, the last part practically whispered. Valuable. It made his soul hurt, to think that there were people horrible enough to do something like this for money. The company's biggest mistake was thinking that they could get out of this unscathed. 

 

When they arrived home, Asgore helped him up the stairs and to his room. It felt all too lonely without the smaller there. He was glad that he was too exhausted to think linger much on the loneliness. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Papyrus must of been more exhausted than he had thought. The sun was rising in the sky, signaling that they night had gone by. He turned to wake sans--- and grimaced when he remembered. Right. The tall skeleton got to his feet, and headed over to his closet to change clothes before he hurried downstairs. His fragile act of enthusiasm for their search was cracked the moment he saw the grim expression on Alphys's face. 

" What Happened?" 

" W-we, uh, we found him. I-It's on tv" Alphys informed him of the situation. It did nothing to ease his fear, he followed her into the living room where the other members of the household sat in front of the TV, sharing similar expressions of grimness and anger. It had been quite awhile since he had seen his mother truly angry, and perhaps the first time he'd ever seen that expression on his father's face. Papyrus understood, though, at the news being covered on the TV. 

A crocodile-shaped cloud monster stood outside, mic in hand. They stood in front of a building, his soul grew heavy at the name. The Central Aquarium, non-creatively named as everything else in this state. 

" We're here today to cover the newest attraction at the Central Aquarium, a siren. Yes, they exist. Fascinating, isn't it? The creature was accidentally caught and disabled by a fisher's net off the coast. The poor thing cannot go free, due to the injuries it has received, but the Aquarium plans to give it a tank to provide the best life it can have."

Papyrus couldn't believe this. " It". "The best life." He clenched his fists, attempting to ease his anger. The camera was given to the reports inside, who purposely avoided filming the tank with the purpose of making people curious enough to attend themselves. They did, however, show the crowd of human and monsters lining the street just to get a peak. He felt nauseous. He felt so damn guilty. Sans was back there because of him. And the siren was entirely alone, this time. 

Toriel graciously turned off the TV, all having heard enough. 

" Alphys, do you still have access to Mr. Stevenson's more... dubious information?" Asgore questioned, the first to break the heavy silence. 

" Y-yes." 

" Good, we will need that. We will have to bring this to court, and we will need all the evidence we can get. Asgore and I will find a good lawyer, you three should head to the Aquarium to see if you can inform Sans of the situation" Toriel stated, red eyes gleaming with her anger. 

" Will do, come on Al, Paps" Undyne gave a brief salute before she grabbed the keys, heading to the door. Papyrus and Alphys followed, not wanting to waste any time. 

 

 

It was a three-hour drive, from their home to the city, and another driving to the designated building. It was terribly crowded, the line had seemed even longer than it had on the TV. But who were they, if they didn't at least try to see their friend? It was better to wait in line with hopes of seeing their friend, than to wait at home feeling anxious and useless. People entered and left in large groups, not doubt that there was a scheduled duration to allow more people in. 

The three got in on what must of been the last group of the day. Papyrus felt sick at the ignorant enthusiasm around him, the chatter of the clueless humans and monsters around them. Their group arrived to the "main attraction", the large shark tank. It was long, white sand lining the bottom, false coral decorating the ground and sides. Other colorful fish shared the space, clueless of those staring in at them. 

There was no cover to speak of, no where for Sans to hide. No break or reprieve from the stares, the excited taps on glass, the all too loud chatter calling him an it, a thing, an animal. 

Sans was anxiously swimming, pacing, the bottom of the tank. Faced away from the crowd at the moment, attempting to find a way out. Who knew how long the other had been doing this? Who knew if the siren had already hurt himself from stress? Sans turned, the terror across his skull is all too evident, eyelights scanning the crowd but not seeing them. 

He did this. He had to fix this. 

The siren does another two laps before he finally notices them- his eyelights flickered out when they make contact. Papyrus wouldn't blame him if he was mad, if he felt hurt, betrayed, because Papyrus had promised. He had promised the smaller would never go back to them. 

 

Yet here they were. 

 

Sans still hadn't moved, Papyrus got as close to the tank as possible. Enough for the smaller to be able to read his hands. 

'I'm So Sorry This Happened. We Will Get You Out' He signed, ignoring the few curious by-standers that noticed their interaction. Sans seemed to fight with himself, before he gave him, as he always did. 

' i believe you.'

The guilt in Papyrus's soul eased only slightly. It seemed all too soon that their group was ushered out of the building, the Aquarium closing down for the day. Undyne and Alphys shared his somber mood as they made it back to the car and started a long drive back home. 

 

 

\-----------

 

 

Sans couldn't believe, not truly. Life made him wary and resigned, he had never expected any of this to last. He hadn't truly expected Papyrus to try to get him back, despite how desperately he dared to hope for it. 

But.... Sans trusted Papyrus. Papyrus had done so much, too much, for him. The least he could do was pretend everything would turn out alright.

The most he could do was hope everything would be alright.


	16. Chapter 16

Papyrus received an email from his Ex-boss. 

 

Charles Stevenson was offering him a job at the Aquarium. The same position he had turned down by rescuing Sans from their corrupt business. The human said that he was willing to forgive Papyrus's actions, as if HE had done something wrong that needed to be forgiven. It made him sick.

Mr. Stevenson brought up another point in his email. Papyrus was still the only one who could "Safely interact" with the siren, but that made Papyrus question. Why would they need to interact with Sans? He knew for a fact that with normal sea-life living in Aquariums, there wasn't much interaction if it could be helped. Especially for wild-caught animals, kept because they were unable to return home. 

Papyrus read on, his soul grew heavier when he realized what reasons they'd have for interacting so often. Medical reasons, the human had said. Entirely aware that Sans was stressed enough to hurt himself, and entirely uncaring of the fact. As much as he hated this, the skeleton found himself stuck. 

He....he couldn't just decline, regardless of how horrible this was. Even if he refused, Sans would still be there. Alone. But there was another reason he couldn't automatically agree. Would it affect the trial? If it did... could it be bad enough to invalidate their charges? The indecision made him feel heavy. Should he agree, or would Sans's freedom be risked? Papyrus reluctantly asked for more time to agree, there was no comfort when the human agreed to letting him think on it. 

Hopefully he would have an answer soon. 

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

The search for a lawyer was hard. Turned out, finding a person who was monster-friendly, not horribly expensive, in their area, and willing to take their case despite the risks of suing a company was very hard. But his parents did have their contacts, and after another day of searching, they finally found a person. Ms.Silver, while she had a busy schedule and plenty of clients, she had at least agreed to hear their case, seeing as Toriel was involved. 

Papyrus was sat between Asgore and Undyne, Toriel was sitting next to her old friend's desk, and Alphys sat on the other side of the fish monster. They were all involved in this. They had committed technical crimes of their own- theft and hacking being the main charges- when this was brought to court, no doubt that would be held against them. But they were willing to pay whatever fee they had to- what they had done was entirely justified, any punishment would be worth the freedom of their friend. 

 

Ms.Silver sat at her desk, reading over the case file they had made for her viewing. The human re-read it before she leaned back with a heavy sigh. They understood that feeling very well. 

" This.... is a lot. Everything from animal abuse to the illegal containment of a person. Where would you like to start?" 

" Well, The Most Important Thing To Us Is Bringing Sans Back Home. It's Inhumane And Very Illegal To Keep A Person In An Exhibit" Papyrus stated. 

" Yes... Well, that is the first "Big Issue" of this hot mess. Your friend, Sans, he is a Siren, correct?" Ms.Silver questioned, setting the file down for the moment. The skeleton had a bad feeling about whatever was going to be said. When they nodded, she continued. 

" By law, Sirens are not considered monsters. Which-" 

" W-wait, um... c-can I interrupt? Just, uh, briefly" Alphys cut in. The human gave her permission, curious as to what the lizard monster had to say. 

" C-couldn't we make him ward of the s-state? I mean, our ex-boss t-thought he might of been part mermaid? There's, uh, no laws for m-mermaids.." Alphys trailed off, letting them come to their own conclusions on what she meant. 

" Unfortunately, this is a unique situation. Even if your friend was part mermaid, there is no solid evidence that Mermaids truthfully exist. Any DNA tests would be useless. Your friend cannot be made Ward of the state" The human explained with an apologetic smile on her face, as if what she was saying wasn't absolutely horrible. 

" With the animal abuse and illegal pet-trade charges, there is no chance that the company will be standing after this trial. For the animals, and your friend, it is most likely that they will be either transferred to another Aquarium, or to an Animal Sanctuary. What you can do to get him back is to try to sue for custody."

Ms.Silver continued to talk, ignorant to their growing dread. Try to gain custody? How could she talk about this so casually, as if there wasn't a person's freedom on the line? The only comforting thing was knowing that the company wouldn't stand after this case. 

" What do you mean by that, may I ask?" Toriel questioned, equally concerned at the 'try' part. 

" Most times it... wouldn't work. But as I've said, this is a very unique case. There really is no knowing what will happen. As for the evidence you brought for the animal abuse chargers, it's damning. Any charges against you two should be dropped, so this case isn't entirely hopeless" the human explained. 

There might of been an attempt to comfort their fears, but none felt it. 'There is no knowing' was lawyer talk for 'it's not going to end well, but I'm not allowed to say that'. What were they to do? The company would go down, undoubtedly, but what would happen to Sans? If they failed to gain custody, as the human thought they would, what would happen to the siren? Where would he go? Would it be worse? Could they even free Sans from another place? 

There were so many questions, too many, it made the tall skeleton feel ill. 

" I- I Need Some Air. I'll Be Outside" Papyrus choked out as he got to his feet. 

" D-do you want us to w-wait for you to come back?" Alphys questioned, concerned for him. 

" No, Thank You. Just- We'll Talk About It Later" Papyrus responded before he closed the door behind him. The uncertainty was overwhelming. The skeleton made his way outside and sat down beside the building. He practiced his breathing exercises, which was mostly just the motions, but it did help him to calm down. 

Things were rough, but... but it would be okay. No matter what happened, there was always more options. And if he couldn't believe in himself, he could believe in his friends. It'd be fine. Papyrus just had to keep telling himself that.

 

 

 

 

It was around an hour before the others reappeared. They looked reasonably exhausted, talking to lawyers was like that, but still offered concerned looks when they spotted Papyrus sitting against the building. 

" I Am Alright! Are You Guys Okay?" He questioned, getting to his feet despite the aching joints. 

" As well as we can be. Companies are shit, y'know? But there is a bit of good news" Undyne offered a tired smile, " I mean, sort of anyway. Ms.Silver doesn't think it'll be used against you if you work at the Aquarium while we wait for the trial to go to court." 

Papyrus sighed with audible relief. At the very least, Sans wouldn't be alone.

" How Long Does She Suspect It Will Take?" He asked. Trials could be put on wait for months, this needed to be done soon, but what were the chances of that? The others didn't reply, none wanted to be the barer of bad news. The skeleton understood this though, it would take a while. That.... that wasn't good. Maybe it wouldn't be too long. Maybe the humans would see what ass-hats they're being. Probably not, but one could always hope, right? 

 

\------------------------

 

 

 

Two days after confirming that he could work at the Aquarium, Papyrus finally got his first shift. An afternoon to night shift, which meant he had more time with Sans after-hours. The skeleton hadn't had much opportunity to see Sans, the lines at the Aquarium were so long still that it was hard to get in, and harder to speak with Sans for any length of time. Last time, he doubted the smaller skeleton was able to spot him. He hoped that Sans didn't think he abandoned him. 

His new and temporary co-workers greeted him when he came in. Papyrus couldn't help but wonder how many were truly aware, whose job would be lost because of the upcoming trial. It was necessary, he reminded himself and shook the thought from his mind. The time spent waiting for the Aquarium to close for the day was unbearable. The taller skeleton needed to see how Sans was, up close, not through the glass- hardly visible through the crowd of people. 

But the time eventually came. 

 

Papyrus approached the edge of Sans's tank with his wet-suit on. The other employees didn't quite believe that he was able to get close without being dragged in, they were wary about letting him get into the water at all. But he doubted the smaller skeleton was in the right state of mind to even notice someone was up here. 

" So, Is He Injured?" Papyrus questioned. Jodi shrugged, but nodded from where she stood with a few other co-workers. 

" I think the poor thing's been hurtin' itself. I honestly don't think it's right to keep it, I know that it can't go back, but.... the poor thing seems so stressed" Jodi sighed, a concerned expression across the human's face. Papyrus felt a mix of surprise and relief. Not everyone here was in the same business. Good. 

" It's Actually Illegal, Considering He's A Person" Papyrus informed. The skeleton took a seat at the edge of the water, and did his best to ignore their looks of bafflement. He slipped into the water before they could question, but he was sure they wouldn't let it drop. It was for the better, really. More people on their side, once this went to court. 

With no place to hide in the tank, it was easy to find the siren. 

Sans was curled at the bottom, didn't so much as twitch until Papyrus rested a hand on his tail. The smaller skeleton moved quicker than he could process-- 

Two small hands were around his vertebrae, if he could choke he certainly would be, but underwater he wasn't breathing anyway. Sans looked equally shocked at his actions, releasing him immediately with a look of horror across his skull. 

' It's Okay-' 

It was very clear Sans couldn't read what he was saying. The siren's ribcage moved too fast, Sans pressed his hands against his sockets in an attempt to block everything out. Papyrus reached out, pulling him into a hug despite the flinch being touched caused. The smaller shuddered with silent sobs against his body. The taller skeleton rubbed his back, attempting to sooth the other enough to be able to breathe. 

They sat together for a long moment, Sans's breathing became more even slowly. The siren slowly uncurled enough to be able to return the embrace, and pressed his skull against Papyrus's rib-cage. His soul ached in concern. His friend wasn't doing well, not at all. The siren was stressed enough to lash out, something monsters did only when they felt cornered, or in danger. 

 

Papyrus desperately tried to ignore the guilt that threatened to drown him. 

 

 

After a few more minutes of sitting like this, the taller skeleton reluctantly pulled away enough for Sans to be able to read his hands. 

' We Need To Go Up. I Think You Might Need Medical Attention?' It was signed as a question, but it was more of a fact. Sans was coping so poorly, not that anyone could cope in this situation. The smaller flinched, glancing away guiltily. 

' I Won't Judge You Sans. It's Okay. Please, Let Me Help' Papyrus practically begged. Sans looked hesitant, and sent a glance to the top of the tank. Afraid. Papyrus wouldn't blame him if he would never be comfortable around strangers after this. The smaller struggled with himself, but gave in with a small nod. It was a bit difficult to swim back up, but they managed. 

His co-workers visibly relaxed the minute he surfaced, had they been afraid that he had been drowned? It might of been funny, once, but now it just made him tired. Papyrus couldn't help but wonder if that was what Sans felt, all the time. It was too horrible a thought. Instead, he turned his focus to lifting the siren from the water. It seemed like it had been so long since he'd last held his friend like this, the taller found he didn't miss it. 

Papyrus headed toward the shallow, water-filled kiddy pool not too far from the tank. His co-workers followed behind, expressions still mixed from his words earlier. Sans was understandably reluctant to let go, but once he promised he wouldn't go too far, he was released. It was almost surreal, to be in this position again. 

The taller spared a glance behind them- his co-workers had left to give them space, but he didn't doubt that they were waiting in the hall. Taking his friend from here would be impossible.

" Could I See Your Arms?" Papyrus questioned. Once more, Sans flinched, bringing his arms closer to his body. 

" It's Okay Sans. I Won't Judge You, It's Okay. I Need To Look At Whatever Injuries You Have To Make Sure That They Are Not Too Serious." 

While there wasn't much he could do for them if they were more shallow, there was things they could do for ones that weren't. The siren hesitated, before he reluctantly let Papyrus see his arms. The taller winced, soul hurting with concern. It didn't look good. Most of the new grooves were shallow, but there was certainly more than a few that weren't. Not life-threatening, but.... It wasn't good. Nothing about this was good. 

" I-I Think A Few Of These Might Need To Be Wrapped" try as he might, Papyrus couldn't keep the tremble from his voice. Bandages were mostly useless in the water, but it seemed to be needed. If not to protect the wounds, then to at least keep Sans from picking or worsening the fresh ones. It was quiet as he tightly wrapped the bandages around the bones, glad that there was no need to worry about blood circulation. Magic-infused bandages were the only kind that didn't slip off their bones, it wouldn't last very long underwater, but the green-magic that the bandages were made with should work it's magic by then. In theory, anyway. 

 

" There We Go. Does... Is it still hurting?" He had to ask. Sans shook his head and brought his arms closer once more, still unable to hold eye-contact. 

The smaller had been doing so well. His magic had looked brighter, his injuries had healed, he had been building stamina back and was finally on the path of recovery. And this was undoing all of his friend's hard work. No one could do well under these conditions. The siren looked exhausted as the day he was first brought to the Rehabilitation center, his magic even seemed to have the gray-tint back to it again. 

Who knew how long it would take for the trial to go to court? It could be anywhere from weeks to months, but. Did they even have that time? 

How long could Sans last, like this? 

 

 

The thought of losing Sans was terrifying. Papyrus couldn't help the tears that gathered in his sockets, despite his best attempts to hold them back. Sans looked alarmed, reaching out in an attempt to provide comfort.

" I-I'm so sorry Sans. This Is All My Fault" He brought up a hand to try to wipe away the tears, but it proved a useless action. The other frowned and shook his head in disagreement. It was. It was entirely his fault. He should've- he had been so, so stupid. Sans shook his head again, leaning forward to wipe the tears from Papyrus's face. 

' do you blame me for getting taken? for not being able to warn you?' Sans questioned. 

" No. But-" 

'no' Sans cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth. Not really effective, considering they spoke through their magic, but he got the point. 

' its the same thing. its not your fault' Sans continued, the strictest the taller had ever seen him. 

" But I Promised That They Wouldn't Get You" he choked out. 

' promises can't always be kept. for better or worse. it isn't your fault' Sans retorted. Papyrus couldn't believe Sans didn't blame him. It brought a confusing mix of relief and despair, still not entirely able to believe it. But even if he couldn't believe in himself, he could believe in Sans. 

The taller pulled the other into a well needed embrace. Both seeking solace in each other. 

 

 

They enjoyed each other's company, for as long as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I think this is the longest chapter so far


	17. see ya next fall (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and now, the shortest chapter 
> 
> pay extra attention to the tags!

Papyrus struggled to fall asleep. 

There was far too many thoughts on his mind. Far too many worries, yet there was nothing he could do to immediately solve them. It had been around two weeks since he had 'accepted' working at the Aquarium once more. There had been little good news since then, if any. Their trial was expected to go to court from anywhere between two months, and seven. 

That was far, far too long. 

Sans wasn't doing well. The siren had seemed to be fairing a bit better than he had been before Papyrus had arrived, but that wasn't a great improvement. It was as if a strange apathy overcame him. The siren became "quieter", no longer signing as much anymore. Sans seemed more exhausted by the day. His eyelights seemed to get a bit grayer, the bruises under his sockets became darker from the sleepless nights. 

 

Sans wasn't doing well. 

 

 

In all honesty, the phone call should of been expected. 

 

 

 

Papyrus had been half-awake when his phone loudly buzzed against the bed-stand it rested on. The skeleton jerked in surprise, shooting up to grab it and see who was crazy enough to call at this hour. His soul stirred with anxiety when he noticed it was one of his co-workers. They only would call if something happened to Sans. 

" Hello?" Papyrus greeted, unable to keep the worry out of his voice. Why did he feel something was so very wrong? 

" Hey. Are you able to come over? I think theres something wrong with the siren- your friend" Jodi informed, also sounding very concerned. 

" What's Wrong?" He questioned, already getting to his feet to get ready. 

" I... I don't really know. I don't know enough about monsters to answer that. He's just... somethings wrong" she sighed, " Are you going to come? I dunno how to help." 

" I'll Be Right Over" with that, the taller skeleton hung up. He pulled on his jacket before he headed to Undyne's door. When the first few knocks didn't seem to wake her, Papyrus opened the door and flipped the lights on. While it was very rude, it was necessary. He would apologize later. 

" Ugh.. wha- dude, it's like, two in the morning" She groaned as she brought an arm over her face. Alphys yanked a pillow around her head. 

" Something Happened At The Aquarium. I Don't Know What, But I Needed To Tell Someone Where I'm Going" Papyrus informed, a bit guilty at how rude he was being. It wasn't good to go without informing someone, or without some backup. He learned that from experience. 

That woke them up entirely. Undyne sat up, a serious expression on her face. Alphys looked concerned, slowly bringing herself to wakefulness too. 

 

" You want me to come?" Undyne questioned, despite the fact she was already on her feet and getting dressed. Normally, he would. Papyrus shook his head, the other paused in her movements. 

" Could You Come With Me, Alphys? If The Emergency Is An Injury..." he trailed off, to let them fill in the gaps. It was best left unsaid, anyway. The two nodded, understanding entirely. Alphys was more useful in that sort of emergency, and while Undyne wanted to help, she knew she was more help here. 

" I-I'll be down after I get dressed. Y-you should go start the car" Alphys ordered, getting out of bed as well. The skeleton nodded before he headed to the stairs. Papyrus didn't have to wait in the car too long before Alphys joined him, and the two headed to the Aquarium. The drive would take less time than usual, given the lack of traffic, but it was still a few hours long. He hoped that Sans would be okay until they arrived. 

 

 

 

When they arrived, the sun was beginning to light up the sky. The morning air was cold, but the two paid it little mind as they hurried into the building. Jodi was waiting for them outside of the Employee entrance, she must of been very concerned, if the human stayed overtime to meet with them. 

" W-what's wrong?" Alphys questioned, as they followed the human to the siren's tank. 

" I dunno. He's not moving." 

That wasn't good. Papyrus tried to ignore the fears that threated to choke him. He needed to not think of the worse case possible, it was probably not as bad as he feared. Maybe Sans had finally passed out from exhaustion, from far too little sleep. They reach the tank, and it is as she said. Sans is faced away from them, lying against the sandy bottom as if asleep. But the smaller seems far too still. 

" Papyrus, c-could you go get him from the water? Or see if you can w-wake him up?" Alphys asked, " I'll be at the top."

The taller skeleton nodded and hurried to the locker room to change into his wet suit, before he hurried back to the tank. His soul was swirling with anxiety, he tried to ignore it as he got into the water, and approached the smaller. 

Sans was curled against the sandy bottom, sockets closed. He looked peaceful, more than he'd ever seen him be before. It was almost scary. Papyrus reached out to the siren, expecting another violent reaction. 

Hoping for a reaction.

Sans didn't so much as twitch underneath his hand. Papyrus brought the other into his arms, and with some difficulty, he brought the smaller to the top of the tank. Alphys had him lie Sans on the ground next to the tank. The siren's ribcage was hardly moving. His magic was a colorless gray. Even his bones seemed to have a gray tint to them. 

 

 

It felt as if ice had been dumped onto his soul. 

 

Alphys looked as pale and horrified as he felt. Her own tears spilled down her cheeks, and fogged up her glasses. It couldn't be. It- it couldn't be. No. There- there was no way.... 

 

 

Sans was falling.


	18. see ya next fall (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, look at the tags!

{{........ he had never been good for much. it was better off this way}}

 

 

Papyrus sat beside the hospital bed, hand gently holding the smaller's. 

 

They had arrived here a few days ago, after they had discovered the emergency. Sans was falling. Papyrus sat alone in the room, his only company being the unconscious monster lying on the bed. The others had left last night to get some rest, they would've stayed too, if there wasn't a 'one-overnight-visitor' policy. When it came to falling down, hospitalization was pointless. 

 

There was nothing medicine could do to save a monster that had given up. 

 

It just seemed another unnecessary cruelty that Sans couldn't've been brought back home until after the trial. Falling down could be reversed, with love, care, a familiar and safe environment. The smaller skeleton wasn't lost yet, but who knew how long he had left before his tired soul gave up entirely? 

Papyrus let out a shaky sigh, in an attempt to control himself from crying once again. Things had changed, when they had discovered that sans was falling. Because, no matter what laws said, there was one fact that was indisputable. 

 

Animals didn't fall down. Even ones made from magic. 

 

 

The trial would take place in a few hours, pushed forward as it was in these cases. Cases where someone was.... was dying. Their "win" was practically guaranteed, at this point. Papyrus couldn't but wonder if they were too late. Sans would get justice, perhaps, but it was justice served far, far too late. The system had failed Sans. 

He had failed Sans. 

{{he had failed papyrus. he hoped he won't be too sad}}

 

Papyrus took another shaky breath. He used his sleeves to wipe away what he failed to hold back. The guilt was threatening to crack his own soul. If he hadn't been so foolish, Sans would've been fine. Sans wouldn't be lying on what could be his death bed, away from any comforts of a home. Of family or friends.

" P-please.. Don't Give Up Sans. Please" Papyrus begged, wiping his face once more. He didn't know if the smaller could hear him, but he hoped so. All he could do was hope. 

{{he had given up a long time ago}}

" I Love You. Please...." 

{{he didn't deserve to be loved.]}

The room was all too silent. Sans didn't so much as twitch. The taller sighed, leaning forward to rest his head against the raised bed. Undyne and the others would be here any minute. They would have to head off to court. What if something went wrong? What if Sans fell, while he was gone? 

Sans didn't deserve to die. Certainly not like this, not alone. 

" Hey paps, you awake?" Undyne knocked on the door as she opened it. Toriel followed behind, concerned expressions on her face. His mother came over to his side and rested a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner, an act that was welcomed. 

 

" Y-" His voice cracked, " Yes. Is It Really Already Time To Go?" 

" It is, my child. Are you ready to go?" She asked. No, not really. But staying here wouldn't do anything useful. He wanted to see their faces when they realized they were going to jail for a very long time. Afterwards, they'd get custody of the siren, and they finally be able to bring him home. 

He hoped it wouldn't be too late to save Sans. 

 

" Yep, Let Me Tell A Nurse Before We Leave" Papyrus said as he reluctantly got to his feet. Once informing one of 'Fallen Ward's nurses of their temporary departure, their group headed to their car, where Asgore and Alphys were waiting for them. The two attempted to give him a welcoming smile, but no one could quite feel it. Everything was too tense. 

" Do you have the directions, fluffybuns?" Toriel questioned as she took the driver's seat. 

" Ah, yes, Alphys helped me find them on my phone" Asgore turned on the device, setting the app to tell the directions to the court-house aloud. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The drive was silent, other than the out-loud instructions. They soon arrived, feeling a particular amount of dread at the crowd gathering outside the building. This was the biggest news around, the biggest scandal involving both monster rights and animal abuse. The company had once been well-renounced for their care of sea-life, but the owner's illegal actions were finally revealed. Everyone was now aware of the illegal animal-trade, everyone was aware of the illegal containment of a creature, that despite old laws, was proven to be a monster enough to be able to fall. 

Most of those in the crowd were reporters, either wanting to cover this news, or capitalize on sans's suffering. There were others who had appeared in support of them, however. While Papyrus was beyond grateful for their support, it was terrifying to know they had to walk through that crowd. 

 

" D-do we have to go in t-that way?" Alphys questioned, sharing his dread. 

" Yeah. But don't worry, I'll protect you nerds!" Undyne threw her arms over their shoulders. That was a bit comforting, he supposed. Their group was soon noticed by the crowd outside, he felt dread when he recognized one of the reporters. Mettaton, a popular star who had once been Alphys's friend, was there to cover the story. Now, the two were still friends, but only over long distance. It'd been awhile since they'd run into the eccentric robot. Papyrus's dread was unfounded, however, when the robot didn't pressure them into answering question while they passed- he knew how his friend was. 

 

It took awhile to find the correct room, but soon, court was in session. 

 

Papyrus had seen plenty of crime shows. The court had always seemed intimidating, even on screen. Facing it in real life was something entirely different. Ms.Silver sat beside him and Alphys, both of the monsters' crimes were being examined in this case as well, but the human had assured them that if there was a punishment, it would be a small fine at most. 

 

While the company had money on it's side, it served them no good in this case. Alphys had found plenty of emails--- the human was too cocky, Mr.Stevenson had thought that his illegal business wouldn't be found out. Mr.Stevenson brought up their crimes of 'theft' and hacking, but given the events, it was pardoned. 

In the end, Mr.Stevenson and those found to be involved are decided to be Guilty. Custody of the sea-life currently living at the Rehabilitation center would be moved to different locations, along with the fish living at the Aquarium. They would have better lives, there. As for Sans, it was a little more complicated. 

Sans was now proven to be at least "somewhat a monster", in the Judge's words, a new issue had come up. The issue was, when some case such as this came up, the monster that was falling or fallen would go home with their family. 

 

Sans doesn't have one. 

 

And they aren't written down as legal guardians. The siren would have to stay at the hospital, until he either woke up and could decide for himself, or until....... 

The feeling of victory was short lived. 

 

They had won, but would Sans ever be able to enjoy it? Would he ever get to experience complete freedom? No fear of being caught, or hurt. After all the smaller had gone through, didn't he deserve a happy ending? 

 

They had won, but Papyrus couldn't help but cry. 

 

 

\----------------------------------  
\----------------------------------

 

{he was so tired}

 

It had been a few days since the trial. 

Papyrus was home. The others had been concerned about him spending so much time in the hospital. It took some convincing, but he eventually gave in and agreed to go home for a day. Try as he might, he couldn't get his mind off of Sans. The siren wasn't waking. Everyday, his soul faded further and further. What if, when Papyrus returned to check on him, all he would be given was a jar of dust? 

 

With every passing day, it was becoming more and more of a reality. 

 

" Papyrus, dear, do you want to talk about it?" Toriel's question broke him out of his thoughts. The goat monster watched him with a kind expression, saddened just as he was. They all were. None of this was fair. 

" I.... If Sans Does Fall... What will they do with His Dust?" 

The question was one of the many things that haunted him. Spreading the dust of a monster on their favorite things was tradition, at least on the surface. If sans died, what would happen to his dust? Dust was given to family. Whatever family Sans may of had, would they even care? Had he died in the ocean, would there be anyone to remember him? 

If he died here, was there anything Sans loved enough for his dust to be spread on it? Did he even get the chance to like something that much? 

 

No one really has an answer. They don't know, it'd never been an issue they had to think about before. 

" I, uh, I t-think that they'll g-give the d-dust to us. If theres no family... then dust usually g-goes to friends" Alphys informed, leaving out a little information. She didn't think it would be any good to mention that, if they couldn't "prove" they were Sans's friend, the dust would be forgotten in some poorly marked grave. It wouldn't happen, she had to believe. 

 

Papyrus was sickened at the relief he felt. Sans... he wasn't going to die. He wasn't. The taller skeleton could deny all he wanted, but he still had ask. 

" What.. What Do You Think Sans Likes Enough? Just.. Not That He Will, B-But..." Papyrus trailed off, unable to finish that thought. Sans might. It was a grim topic, but it had to be asked. Asgore rested a paw on his shoulder before pulling his son into an embrace. Undyne joined them, soon pulling in Alphys to the group hug. 

" Sans seemed to like the flowers by the pond" He offered. 

Papyrus nodded against his chest. Sans had really liked those echo flowers.

 

{ he was so tired. he had been ready for this for a long time now}

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Papyrus found himself at the hospital once again. 

 

A few of the nurses that ran the Fallen Clinic sent him polite smiles as he went by, he tried to ignore the pity in their eyes. Papyrus found himself in the room Sans was in. The smaller was still lying on the bed, unmoved in the time he had been gone. His sockets were closed, only breathing from the air-mask over his face. His bones looked brittle, tinted gray with exhaustion. 

There was the beginning of dust on his bones. 

 

The taller took his seat beside the bed, scooting closer to be able to hold his hand. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. No one deserved this kind of fate, no one deserved to die like this, certainly not Sans. But here they were. Papyrus cleaned off the fine powder on the other's hand, ignoring how dust-like it was. 

He knew Sans didn't have long left. He knew that the fallen didn't last longer than a week or two. Papyrus had tried to ignore the fact as long as he could, but he knew that any moment could be the smaller's last. If he couldn't stop it, he could at least be there for him, right? 

" Sans... Please Don't Give Up" Papyrus begged, far, far from the first time. Who would he be, if he gave up that easily? As usual, there was no reaction. 

"Please. P-please... I Love You So Much, Please, Don't Give Up. I- I Don't Know What You're T-thinking, But It Isn't True. Y-you're Needed. You D-Deserve Love, And Happiness, And- And You Can't Have That If You're Dead!" 

Sans didn't react, but he hoped the siren could hear. 

" Y-you're Not Better Off Dead. You're Not Burdening Anyone. P-please... I Know You Don't B-Believe, But- But please, Just One More Try. Please. For Me" 

When there was no movement, Papyrus buried his skull in his hands. He didn't want to lose Sans. He didn't want to be the one to spread his dust and have to try to live with the knowledge of how terribly he had failed his friend. 

 

A soft cough made him jolt. 

Sans had a pained expression across his skull. He coughed again, some dust being exhaled, and for a moment Papyrus was terrified that the smaller was going to fall right there and then. But Sans's sockets opened, his eyelights were weak and hazy. Dim enough to almost not be there. But he was awake.

Oh thank the fucking stars he's alive. 

 

Papyrus didn't think as he pressed a kiss against the other's teeth, didn't even notice the surprised expression that crosses his features. 

" I'm So Glad You're Ok! S-Sans, D-Don't Ever Do That Again! Please, I Don't Want T-To Lose You, Please" Papyrus sobbed, overwhelmed by the relief in his soul. Sans frowned slightly, concerned. Exhausted. Wanting to go back to that state of peace. But he couldn't. Papyrus had been hurt by his actions. Despite his wanting to be less of a trouble, he had never wanted to hurt the taller skeleton. 

Sans attempted to reach out to him, but his limbs were too weak. Papyrus leaned forward to embrace the other, careful of Sans, who was all too fragile. 

" I Love You So Much Sans, Please" Papyrus noticed his admission far too late. Sans noticed it right away, he looked genuinely shocked that he would love him. The siren was too weak to be able to sign any words, but his expression spoke for him. It was a returned affection. Would that Sans had never thought would be true. 

They enjoyed the contact until his spine grew too uncomfortable from the position. Papyrus reluctantly drew back, offering a smile to the siren. 

" Are You Ready To Come Back Home?" Papyrus questioned. Sans managed a nod, already looking too exhausted from the brief activeity. Papyrus nodded, informing the smaller that he would be right back, and went to tell the head nurse that the siren was ready to be discharged. 

 

" Are you sure? It might be safer to keep him here...." The nurse tried to convince him as they walked back to the room. 

" Monsters Heal Better In An Environment They Feel Safe In. It's Better For Him To Be At Home" Papyrus defended. She offered no argument on that point, instead, she instructed another nurse to retrieve a wheelchair for them to borrow. After Sans had given his consent to being taken home, Papyrus helped him into the wheelchair and lended him his jacket to cover up in. Only after reaching the front doors did they allow him to carry the smaller, letting them go.

On the way out to the car, Sans fell unconscious from too much activity. But Papyrus wasn't too worried, at least he knew Sans wasn't about to fall down. It almost felt like the day they had first met. Sans was all too light, weak, and so close to death. But alive. He was alive, and hurt, but he would get better. 

 

 

No matter how long it might take, even if it was forever, Papyrus would always be by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, the next chapter is an epilogue, a few weeks/months into their future. 
> 
> it seems like there will be some unanswered questions, so feel free to ask them after the next chapter! Thank you all so much for reading, I never thought my story would get this much attention!


	19. Holidays

Papyrus woke up, warm and comfortable. 

 

His arms were wrapped around the smaller, whose skull was pressed against his chest. Sans was still asleep, sockets closed in a peaceful rest. His soul fluttered at the sight, feeling even warmer. It was nice. But as much as he wanted to stay there, they couldn't sleep in today! It was Gryftmas, or Christmas, practically the same holiday! They had a lot planned today! Papyrus gently removed himself from the embrace, before gently shaking the other. Sans frowned at the movement, curling into the warmth further to attempt to stay asleep. 

"Come On, Sans! We Have To Get Ready! I Am Fairly Certain We Are Already Late!" Papyrus stated, sending a glance over to the clock on the nightstand. They had at least two hours before they were expected to be awake, but no one would mind if they woke up early! Undyne was impatient for the day to begin, she would appreciate their presence. Sans huffed, frowning up at him as he moved to sit up. The smaller's limbs shook from the effort, Papyrus watched in concern, ready to lend help if it seemed needed. 

 

Thankfully, Sans managed to sit up on his own today. 

 

Though Sans had returned home from the hospital a few months ago, the healing process was slow. The entirety of the first month of him being home, the siren was unable to stand. While he was beginning to be able to walk more, he was still too weak to do it for any length of time. 

Monsters... usually didn't wake, when they were that close to falling. In most cases, those who did wake ended up falling not long after-- either too weak, or ill, or just.... too tired. It was still unknown, how much Sans would be able to heal, or if he was forever frail. But either way, Papyrus would be there for him. 

 

 

 

Papyrus headed to the closet, throwing Sans some new clean clothes before getting re-dressed himself. Once they were both dressed in warm clothing, Papyrus helped the smaller get to his feet. He made it to the door of their shared room before he had to sit down, which was an improvement! The prosthetic was working like a regular limb, though the light blue color stood out a bit unnaturally due to his bones still having a grayish tint them. But when the siren was in a better condition, it would seem as if he'd never lost the limb to anyone who didn't look too long. 

" Do You Need Help?" He questioned, concerned once more as the smaller was struggling to get back up. Sans nodded after a moment of hesitation- Papyrus brought him into his arms, before they headed down the stairs. The Gryftmas tree was set up in the living room, decorated with colorful ornaments and bright lights. Today was Sans's first holiday experience, a very big deal for the rest of them. They wanted it to be a great experience, and it would be! 

 

 

 

" Good morning, you two. Did you sleep well?" Toriel looked up from her book when they entered the kitchen. Asgore was setting the kettle over the stove, most likely making hot coco for everyone to warm them up. 

" Yep! The Blankets Were Very Warm" Papyrus shared, while Sans gave a thumbs-up for a response. Toriel moved a chair out for Sans to be set in, the siren signed a brief 'thanks'. When the smaller felt a bit better, the table would be good to use as something to help him. 

" Hm... Where Is Undyne And Alphys? It Is Suspicious Of Them To Be Missing...." Papyrus noted. Asgore chuckled at his suspicion, remembering the previous years of horrid pranks. 

" Tori and I had planned on baking the sugar cookies before everyone woke up, but it seems we were missing a key ingredient. We waited until Undyne woke up, to give her something to do" Asgore explained, " Could you please wake Alphys up? I think she would prefer a nice waking rather than being kicked out of bed." 

" Yessir!" Papyrus saluted, before he raced off to burst into the sleeping lizard's room. The skeleton threw himself onto her bed, earning a shocked yelp as she woke. 

" Oh my god... it's too early" she groaned, reaching for a pillow to pull around her head. 

" No, It Is Not. Everyone Else Is Awake, Which Means It Is Time For You To Be Too. I Will Carry You Down, If I Have To!" He exclaimed. She scoffed from under her pillow, apparently too tired to recall that he has done that before. 

" I'd like to see you try." 

With that, he retreated from the bed, and scooped the smaller monster into his arms. Alphys shrieked at the sudden loss of something underneath her, but she was given no time to adjust as he turned from the room and headed downstairs. In the kitchen, Sans grinned widely at the disgruntled expression on her face, while Asgore turned on the coffee machine for her. 

" I Have Done My Alphys-Retrieving Duties! Do You Think Undyne Will Return Soon? I Can't Wait To Decorate The Cookies" Papyrus didn't have to wait long, as seconds after asking, the front door was practically kicked open. 

" I'M BACK! Are the nerds up yet?! Cause if they're not, I'm going to kick their butts!" Undyne shouted as she entered the kitchen with her arms full of bags. She looked disappointed at the sight of them, before she went to dump the bags on the empty space on the table. Toriel placed the bookmark in her book before she got up to start baking. 

' do you really need an ass-cuse to kick us out of bed?' Sans joked, grinning at the playful roll-of-eyes the pun earned. The whistle of the kettle cut off any return jokes, which Papyrus was very grateful for. As he had thought, his dad was making hot coco for everyone. Papyrus helped the fluffy monster pass out the cups, Undyne was particularly grateful, seeing as she had just been outside in the snow. 

 

 

 

 

While Toriel, Undyne, and Papyrus worked on creating the cookies, the more relaxed of their group settled down at the table. Despite the cup of coffee, Alphys was practically asleep at the table. Sans was still adjusting to the sweet taste of the hot coco, but he did seem to enjoy it. 

The baking of the cookies seemed to last too long, but it was eventually finished. Now, the more fun part, Decorating. Undyne had picked up plenty of extra frosting and sprinkles, since the amount they might use would be undetermined. 

Sans didn't seem to care for being an artist, much to the annoyance of Papyrus, as he smeared only a bit of frosting and put exactly two sprinkles on it. If the shit-eating grin meant anything, it was that Sans knew it bothered him. Papyrus and Undyne decided to make up for it by practically drowning the cookies in frosting. In truth, the only ones attempting to be artistic were Toriel and Asgore, as Alphys chose to eat her cookies without anything on them, just to spite Papyrus as well. 

Shockingly, they had run out of cookies before frosting this year. After setting the cookies on a drying rack, Undyne roughly pulled him into a side-hug. 

" Want to have a snowball fight? Alphys and I will kick your butt this time!" She attempted to noogie him. 

" A-actually, there's no teams. So you'll be kicking both our 'butts'" Alphys added, knowing her snow-fighting skills all too well. 

" No!! Don't Noogie The Skeleton! I, Uh..." Papyrus hesitated, unsure of what to chose. He wanted to go outside with the two, but he also didn't want to leave Sans. Sans couldn't go out and join them either. In his condition, even the cold outside could be too severe. The smaller picked up on his concerns, giving him a relaxed smile. 

' i'm fine in here. i can watch from the window' Sans informed. The taller felt a bit better at the reassurance, giving his partner a quick kiss before the three raced outside. 

 

 

 

 

It was about an hour and a half before they called it quits.

Papyrus wasn't as weak to the cold as Undyne and Alphys were, but it was getting colder by the minute. They were thankful for the magical flames that heated the room, and together took a seat in front of the fireplace to warm up. Sans was curled up on the couch, a heavy blanket pulled around him while he tried to sleep. The attempt to rest had to be given up when the louder two monsters returned inside, though he didn't do more than sit up. 

" I do believe it is time to unwrap gifts. Asgore, dear, are you joining us in here?" Toriel questioned. 

" Ah, yes, sorry, I got distracted by this book" He called back, before joining them in the living room. Both the goat monsters took a seat on the other couch. 

" I call getting to sort out the presents!" Undyne shouted, beating him or Alphys to it. Both groaned in response, but didn't bother to fight her on it. Instead, Papyrus joined his partner on the couch. Pulling the siren into his lap to share the warmth of the blankets, and to cuddle. Sans relaxed into his hold. The flush across his skull must of been visible, as Toriel grinned at him teasingly. Alphys decided to remain in front of the fire, still cold from their outside adventure. 

This year, everyone had agreed to a "two-presents-per-person" rule. Lawyers were very expensive, after all. This rule made it both easier and harder to shop for everyone, but they had managed. By the aggressive urging of Papyrus and Undyne, the goat parents went first. Both of his parents received new books, as well as knitting supplies for Toriel, and a new sweater for Asgore, seeing as the his dad never bothered to shop for new clothes. Asgore headed upstairs to change, Toriel grinned at the new joke book, already planning on making them miserable with bad puns. 

" Why, this is perfect! Thank you so much, dearies. I see that expression... perhaps you better 'book'-it out of here before the jokes begin?" Toriel already began joking. 

' he probably wants f'read'dom from your jokes' Sans joined in, much to his dread. 

" Noooo! This Is Supposed To Be A Joyous Occasion! No More Puns!" Papyrus groaned loudly, already regretting giving her that book. The others chuckled at his despair.

" I suppose I can hold off, but just for today" Toriel sighed, which he was grateful for. Asgore returned, blissfully unaware of the jokes he had to suffer through. The sweater was a good fit, thankfully, as it had been particularly hard to find a shirt in his dad's size. Not to mention they had almost been kicked out for "disruptive behavior." 

Alphys and Undyne opened their presents next. Undyne got another anime-themed weapon, an oddly long sword, to accompany her other strangely oversized weapons, as well as a new set of free weights. Alphys was overjoyed to find her presents were a few anime figurines, and the new anime movie she had been dying to watch. 

After she stopped screeching with joy, they promised to watch it after everyone finished unwrapping their gifts. 

" You Should Go First, Sans!" Papyrus smiled, offering the smaller the wrapped box. Sans seemed surprised that he got a gift, but accepted it. It hadn't been difficult at all for him to pick out the gifts, he knew just what the other would love. The siren was constantly cold, being used to warmer waters, so another, heavier blue jacket was given. Predictably, Sans pulled it on right away. Papyrus was slightly concerned that he would overheat with both the jackets and the blanket, but he could just kick off the blankets if it got too hot. 

The other gift made Sans pause. 

Papyrus knew that Sans had to miss the ocean. Despite the bad memories, despite the hurts, there was something irreplaceable about the place you came from. Some tears welled up in Sans's sockets as he lifted the picture book. It was hand-made by Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys. They had gone through many magazines, books, and printed online pictures to make it. It was a picture-book filled with sights found in the ocean, and of the night-sky. 

Sans brought the book to his chest, and turned to press his skull into Papyrus's chest. 

'thank you' he signed. It was a relief that Sans liked it, he honestly hadn't been sure how it would be taken. 

" Of Course. I'm Glad You Like It" Papyrus rubbed his back to offer comfort. 

 

 

 

With the presents unwrapped, Alphys excitedly began to set up the TV for watching the new movie. Asgore still didn't seem to understand what, exactly, anime was, but he still enjoyed watching it with them. Sans attempted to watch, but after the first twenty minutes, he got tired. The day had had a lot of activity, it was no wonder the smaller was tired. Papyrus shifted on the couch to a position where they could both lay down. 

It didn't take too long for Sans to fall asleep. His soul felt warm, a nice fuzzy feeling at the contact. He was glad that Sans was there. So, so glad. Sans had had a hard life, an unhappy one, before they had met. It might take a while for Sans to understand that he never deserved it, any of that, but Papyrus would be there every step of the way. 

 

Papyrus was so very glad, that he got to meet the siren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I love mermaid au's. 
> 
> in case anyone is wondering, Sans's 'tail' is based loosely off of sharks, but mermaids are different species so they kinda count as their own?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Ningyo's Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062387) by [Metariolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metariolu/pseuds/Metariolu)




End file.
